


Possessed By Affection: Book Two | JiKook

by min_yoongimylove1993



Series: Possessed By Affection [2]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: "If you loved me so much, why did you leave?""I had to leave to find my way back to you."Book Two!!!Please go read the first one, you may or may not get confused if you don’t. So yeah! :DThank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

"Babe! Did you know they were officially tying the knot?!" Jin screamed from the kitchen. 

Namjoon ran in and gasped at his husband. "Really?! Wait- who?" Jin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yoongi and Taehyung." Jin said as he showed the younger the invitation. Namjoon smiled and kissed Jin. "Fucking finally! Wait, it's for real this time?" 

Jin furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? They never-" "Like it's their decision right?" Jin shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it is. Babe, do you know how in love those two are?" 

Namjoon sighed. "Yeah, that's why we don't go see them often..." Jin nodded and placed the invitation on the refrigerator. "I can't wait, I love weddings! Could we get married again?" Jin asked. Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "Um, no. The last one was free... sooo." Jin pouted. "Cheap ass." 

Jimin shuffled through his mail as he made his way back to the couch. "Anything for me?" Hoseok asked with a smile. Jimin chuckled. "No-Ah! YES! Yes, yes there is!!!" Jimin dropped all the other pieces of mail except two very fancy envelopes. He handed one to Hoseok excitedly. "You know whose wedding invitations these are?!" 

Hoseok shrugged. "Could be Jin-hyung and Namjoon... they didn't get married in front of THEIR friends and family remember? It was all Tae and Yoongi-hyungs." Jimin shook his head and began to open the invitation. "No, these better be-" He gasped and smiled widely. 

"YES!!! HYUNG THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!" Hoseok's eyes widened. He gave Jimin a disgusted look. "And I thought I was the loud one." Jimin chuckled and stood up. 

He walked into the kitchen and placed the invitation on the refrigerator. "Jimin?" "Yes?" Jimin responded as he walked back into the living room. "Do you think Jungkookie will be there?" 

Jimin blushed and bit his lip nervously. "I'm not sure, none of us have spoken to him since he left, right?" Hoseok shrugged. "I think maybe Taehyung and Yoongi have. I'm sure they have... right?" Jimin sighed and shrugged. "I'll find out once I go over there." 

Hoseok nodded and looked at the clock. "Speaking of which, I think it's time for you to head their way." Jimin looked at the clock as well and gasped. "Shit! I'll see you for dinner hyung!" Jimin said before grabbing his things and running out of the apartment.

—

"Mmm.." 

"You like that baby?"

"Yes... it feels so good hyung..."

Jimin's eyes widened. He cursed himself for allowing the couple to give him a spare key. He started to walk back outside, but stopped.

Mi-young. 

His parental/guardian instincts kicked in as he marched into the kitchen. 

"Alright! Doing it in the kitchen with your daughter home-" Yoongi and Taehyung were both staring at their friend. Yoongi had his hands on the younger's shoulders. His thumbs had stopped kneading into Taehyung's tense shoulder muscles. "Oh... I'm sorry... I-" 

"UNCLE CHIMCHIM!!!!" Mi-young screamed as she ran into the kitchen and into Jimin's arms. Yoongi and Taehyung smiled at the cute scene before them. 

"Mi-young! How have you been?! You're so big now! How old are you?" Mi-young giggled. "You saw me yesterday, Uncle ChimChim! But I'm four now! I'm a big girl!" Mi-young exclaimed. 

She smiled as she wrapped her small arms around Jimin's neck and hugged him. "Oh right, right! You're just so much bigger now then you were yesterday!" Jimin said before he started tickling her. Mi-young giggled and scrunched up her nose cutely. 

"Aww! When did she start doing that?" Jimin asked. Taehyung smiled and looked at Yoongi. "She learned it from him. Every time he scrunches up his nose, I tell him how cute he is and well, she basically copies anything hyung does anyways!" 

Yoongi smiled and kissed Taehyung's cheek. "I only do it now, so that you'll freak out about how cute it is! It's cute when you get excited." Yoongi said with a gummy smile. Taehyung cooed and kissed his fiancé. 

Jimin sighed and cleared his throat when he thought the kiss was getting a bit too heated. Taehyung and Yoongi blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Alright Mi-young, how about you go play while I talk to your dads, Hmm?" Mi-young pouted. "But-but... Uncle ChimChim..." 

Jimin smiled and whispered into Mi-Young's ear. "I'll take you out to get ice-cream if you let me talk to your dads." Mi-young gasped and nodded quickly. Jimin smiled and set her down and watched as she ran back to her play room. 

"So, hyung... how have you been since yesterday?" Taehyung asked with a sarcastic undertone. Jimin smiled and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper that Mi-young had left on the counter when she was drawing that morning. He chucked it at the younger. 

Taehyung chuckled and resumed making dinner. "If you guys don't want me around that much, just say so and I'll leave you both alone!" Taehyung pouted. "Nooo, we love having you here!" 

Yoongi smirked and leaned over. He kissed Taehyung's neck a couple times. 

"Especially when you take Mi-young and give us some alone time... like tonight." Yoongi said with a smirk. Taehyung blushed and lightly smacked the elder's arms. Yoongi chuckled and handed Jimin a glass of water. Jimin smiled. "OH! Right! Um thanks for fucking telling us you two were getting married!!! Jimin said sarcastically. 

Taehyung and Yoongi both smiled at him. "I wanted to tell you guys-" Yoongi said. "I'm sorry! I thought it would be better to just send out the invitations!" Taehyung said with a pout. Jimin smiled and sighed. "It's fine, it's fine. I just had a question." Yoongi and Taehyung both directed their attention to Jimin. 

"Did you invite Jungkookie?" Jimin asked, a light blush made its way onto his face. Taehyung and Yoongi both looked at each other. "I'm sorry, Jiminie-hyung..." Taehyung said. Jimin smiled and waved him off. "It's fine! I'm fine, I'm over him. I was just curious you know-" 

Yoongi shook his head. "No, Jimin, we did invite him... we thought you wouldn't want to talk to him." Jimin perked up a bit and smiled. "No! I-I just... well... I guess I just want closer, you know?" 

Taehyung and Yoongi both nodded. "Well! I'm gonna go get Mi-young ready. Thank Hobi-hyung for us as well." Taehyung said as he wiped his hands on a towel. He started to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Yoongi. 

"No, no. Remember?" Yoongi smirked and leaned in closer to Taehyung's ear. "You have to do whatever I say tonight, that's the only way I'll let you fuck me." Jimin groaned and pretended to gag. 

Taehyung blushed and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck. Jimin quickly got his phone out and looked through his apps as Taehyung and Yoongi had a little make out session. 

Jimin heard a slapping noise and saw Yoongi smirking once he looked up. Yoongi chuckled at Jimin's expression. "Sorry about that Jiminie." Jimin sighed and shrugged. "I should be use to it by now." Yoongi smiled as he continued making dinner. 

"So, why are you really asking about Jungkook?


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin’s mouth was agape. “Pft. What? I was just curious if you invited him, so I can talk to him and just clear things up.” 

Yoongi shook his head. “I’m not stupid, Jimin. You still want to be with him, after four years of you two not seeing or speaking to each other? You guys never even confessed to one another!” 

Jimin sighed and rested his forehead against the counter he was seated at. “I know hyung... I just-“ Jimin sighed and looked up at Yoongi. “I just want him to know.” Yoongi nodded. “Well, I’ll let you know when he RSVPs. And if he’s bringing someone with him.” Jimin smiled. “Thank you, hyung.” 

Mi-young ran back in with her backpack that was two sizes too big for her on her back. She had insisted on getting it because it was a backpack for older girls and she constantly liked to remind her fathers that she was a big girl. 

Jimin smiled and took the back pack and slung it over his shoulder. Yoongi wiped his hands and kneeled down with his arms wide open. Mi-young ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Aww I’m gonna miss you baby girl.” Mi-young giggled and poked Yoongi’s nose. “Daddy, I’m just spending the night with Uncle ChimChim and Uncle Sunny Sunshine!” Yoongi and Jimin both chuckled at the nickname she had given Hoseok. 

“Where-“ “Tae.” Taehyung walked back in and looked between the two older males. “What?” Jimin laughed. “Hoseok-hyung is gonna kill you.” Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “Me? Why?” Jimin shook his head and laughed some more. 

He walked over to Mi-young. “Ready?” Mi-young looked at Taehyung and smiled. “Appa! You have to teach Uncle ChimChim the new bath time song!” Taehyung chuckled. “Okay princess.” Taehyung blushed a bit as he began to sing the song. Mi-young joined in. She looked over at Yoongi. “Then, daddy comes in and raps really really fast! Uncle Sunshine can do daddy’s part!” 

Mi-young frowned. “How’s daddy gonna teach him?” Taehyung and Jimin both frowned with her. “I’ll send him the lyrics, okay baby?” Yoongi said. Mi-young smiled again and hopped over to Jimin. “Okay! Bye Daddy! Bye Appa!” Mi-young held her hand out to Jimin, who smiled and took her small hand in his. 

“Have fun you two. Please don’t tell me about it tomorrow.” Jimin said before he and Mi-young walked outside. 

“Can we get ice cream now?” Mi-young asked as Jimin buckled her into her car seat. Jimin chuckled. “Don’t you wanna wait till we go home and eat dinner? Then uncle hob-“ 

“Uncle SUNSHINE!” Jimin chuckled. “I’m sorry, Uncle Sunshine can join us.” Mi-young pouted and thought for a moment. “Fine! We can eat dinner first!” 

—

“How the fuck do you burn water hyung?” Jimin asked as he shook his head. Hoseok shrugged and threw his hands up in the air.

“And you forgot to thaw the meat.” Hoseok glared at the younger. “Don’t test me, Park Jimin. I’ll whoop your ass.” Jimin sighed and looked over at Mi-young. “Guess we’re eating out tonight!” Mi-young giggled and smiled. “Yay!!! Ice cream!” Jimin and Hoseok but chuckled. 

“So, is he coming?” Hoseok asked as he stuffed another fry into his mouth. Jimin sighed and nodded. “I thought you’d be happy?” Jimin bit his lip nervously. “I am... but I don’t know... it just feels weird.” Hoseok nodded. “I understand.” 

Mi-young pushed her plate away. “Look Uncle ChimChim! I finished.” Jimin smiled at Mi-young and ruffled her hair. “Good job! Did you save room for ice cream?” Mi-young nodded her head quickly. “Hurry Uncle Sunny Sunshine!!!! Ice cream awaits!” Hoseok cocked an eyebrow. “What did she just call me?” Jimin smirked and shrugged. “Ask Taehyung.”

Hoseok sighed and looked at Mi-young. “Wait. Awaits? That’s a big word.” Mi-young smirked. “Daddy taught me it, he says it a lot when he plays human with me.” 

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jimin. “Human?” Jimin chuckled. “She calls it that instead of pretend or make-believe. You know, when you like play like you’re a doctor or an astronaut?” Hoseok sighed. “Yeah yeah, I got it.” 

Mi-young glared at Hoseok cutely. “Uncle Sunshine! Hurry up!!!” Hoseok widened his eyes. “I am so sorry ma’am! There, I’m done.” Mi-young smiled and jumped down from her chair. “ICE CREAM!!!” Jimin and Hoseok both laughed and ran after her. 

“Mi-young!” Hoseok yelled. “Min Mi-young! You slow down right now!” Jimin yelled. They were chasing her down the street from the restaurant they had eaten at. Jimin and Hoseok both ran as fast as they could but they just couldn’t catch up to her. 

Mi-young almost ran out in front of a car that had just started to move since their light had just turned green. “MI-YOUNG!!!” Jimin yelled. 

“Whoa whoa whoa.... little girl, do you know you could of almost gotten hit?” Mi-young started to cry. “I’m sorry! I just wanted ice cream...” 

The man who had caught her sighed out. “What would your parents do without you? Ice cream isn’t more important then your life, okay sweet heart?” Mi-young nodded as she wiped her eyes. Jimin was breathing heavily as he caught up to Mi-young and the man holding her. 

“Min Mi-young! Why- ugh!” Jimin took her from the man and slightly bowed. “Thank you so much for saving her. I’ve-“ Hoseok finally caught up and wheezed as he doubled over. 

“We’ve been chasing her for two blocks.” The man chuckled a bit. “I just did what anyone else would do.” Jimin looked up at the man and blushed a bit. He was beautiful. 

“I um- I-I’m Jimin.” Jimin said as he held his hand out. The man shook Jimin’s hand. “Brain Kang, But you can just call me Young K.” Jimin nodded and smiled. “I’m Mi-young! We both have young in our names!!!” 

Brian chuckled at Mi-young. “We do! Now, Miss. Mi-young, are you going to promise me and remember to not run away from your-“ “Uncles.” “Uncles or your parents?” Mi-young smiled and nodded. “I promise, Young K!” Brian and Jimin both smiled at her. 

Hoseok collected himself and walked up to Jimin. He took Mi-young from Jimin. “We’ll see you at the ice cream parlor.” Jimin was about to tell his hyung that he was going to join him, but Hoseok had already stared to walk away. 

Jimin looked up at Brian and smiled. “Thank you, so much, again. I don’t know how to repay you.” Brian chuckled and got his phone out and handed it to Jimin. “Give me your number?” 

Jimin blushed more and took Brian’s phone. He put in his number then handed it back to Brian. “I’ll see you around-“ Brian looked down at his phone and smiled. “Park Jimin.” Jimin smiled and waved to Brian as he walked away. 

He ran to the ice cream parlor, but almost knock a woman over. “I am so so so sorry! Are you okay-“ The woman turned around and gave Jimin a surprised expression. Jimin returned her expression. 

The little boy who was holding her hand look up at his mother then at Jimin. “Mommy, whose he?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started working on a new story._. I will hopefully have the first chapter out...soon c: It is called: Within These Barren Waters. It's TaeKook so! keep an eye out if you are interested! :D

"Jimin-oppa?" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the woman before him. She was very pretty, she had a nose ring and a couple tattoos on her arms. She was holding a little boy's hand while also holding a little girl in her other arm.

"W-Wheein? Whoa, I haven't- wow! It feels like it's been forever!" Jimin gave her a quick, kind of awkward hug. "I know! How have you been? How's Taehyung and Jungkook-oppa? And- well everyone else?" Jimin smiled. "They're all good, well, except I haven't been able to get a hold of Jungkook, no one has talked to him." 

Wheein rolled her eyes. "Typical. Wait, you have his contact information?" Jimin slowly nodded. "I just don't talk to him... why- wait." Jimin looked at the baby in Wheein's arms. His eyes widened. "Is-Is she-?" Wheein nodded. "It was a drunk one night stand and a surprise nine months later." "How- when-" Wheein blushed. "Before he left to go back to England, two years ago?" "To go back? He came- and!" Jimin ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Jimin... I didn't-" Jimin shook his head. "It's not your fault, Wheein." Jimin sighed and looked down at the little boy. He tilted his head a bit. "He kinda looks-" Jimin froze and stared at Wheein. She blushed. "Op-" Jimin shook his head and smiled. "Wanna see Mi-young? Hoseok-hyung has her at the ice cream shop." 

Wheein smiled widely. "Really?! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen her since she was a baby! Of course! Yoonsung, wanna go get ice cream and meet a new friend?" Jimin couldn't stop staring at the little boy. "Yeah! Ice cream!" Jimin sighed as he lead them into the ice cream parlor.

"Uncle ChimChim!!! You were taking forever!" Mi-young said as she crossed her arms and pouted. Wheein cooed. "Mi-young! Oh my gosh you're so big!" Mi-young looked at Jimin. "Whose she?" 

Jimin smiled. "She's friends with Appa and daddy." Wheein smiled and handed her daughter to Jimin as she sat next to Mi-young. "Mi-young, this is Yoonsung. Yoonsung, this is Mi-young." Yoonsung looked up at his mother. He whispered. "Is she my noona?" Wheein nodded. Yoonsung looked at Mi-young and held his hand out. "Hi, noona." Mi-young shook his hand excitedly. "Hi! Wanna go see if they'll give us more sprinkles?!" Yoonsung pouted. "But I don't have ice cream..." 

Mi-young looked at Jimin and held her hand out. "May I please have your creditting card?" Jimin chuckled and handed it to her. "Don't lose it! And it's a credit card." Mi-young most likely ignored everything Jimin had said as she and Yoonsung ran up to the counter. Wheein took her daughter back. 

Hoseok held his hand out. "Jung Hoseok." Wheein smiled and shook his hand. "Jung Wheein." Hoseok laughed a bit. "Jungs are the best, right?" Wheein giggled at Hoseok's lame joke. Jimin rolled his eyes at his hyung's corny pick up line. "Hyung!" Hoseok looked at Jimin. "What?"

"I think they need some help." Wheein said as she looked at Mi-young and Yoonsung. She handed her daughter back to Jimin and got up to help them. "Hyung! Stop staring at her ass and pay attention to me!" Hoseok sighed and looked at Jimin. "What?" 

Jimin held the baby out of Hoseok to see it. "You see this baby's face?" Hoseok looked at her. "Yeah? She's like two or so right?" Jimin sighed. "Who does she look like?" Hoseok shrugged. "Jungkook you idiot! God. Okay, now look at Yoonsung." Hoseok sighed and looked over at him. 

Hoseok tilted his head. "Yeah.... what am I looking for exactly?" Jimin waited for the light bulb to go off in his hyung's head. "I- OH! Oh shit." Jimin nodded. "Yeah..." Hoseok sat back and sighed out. "That's crazy." Jimin nodded. "I know. Shouldn't we tell them, I think he deserves to know."

Hoseok shrugged and continued to shamelessly flirt with Wheein once she and the two children rejoined them. Jimin sighed and shook his head as he looked at the baby in his arms. He mumbled to himself. "Jungkook."

—

"That was good, babe." Taehyung said as he cleared the table. Yoongi smirked and waited for Taehyung's back to face him before he got up and stripped.

He grabbed the whipped cream out of the fridge and sprayed some onto his finger. "It was, but I think it's time for desert."

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "We didn't make-" Taehyung blushed after he had turned around. "- an-any." Yoongi walked over and put his finger in Taehyung's face. "Lick it off." Taehyung bit his lip before seductively licking and sucking the whipped cream off of Yoongi's finger.

Yoongi bit his bottom lip and pulled Taehyung closer. "I think you might have to use that safe word of yours again tonight." Taehyung turned red. "I'm fucked aren't I?" Yoongi smirked. "Yes and you're about to get fucked, so hard and good." Taehyung felt his blood rush through him. He hated how weak and small Yoongi could make him feel. "Get on your knees."

But he really loved it at the same time. Taehyung got on his knees and looked up at Yoongi. Yoongi smirked and grabbed Taehyung's chin. "Beg." Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Yoongi. "Please can I have your cock, Yoongi-hyung?"

Yoongi smiled and put his hand on the back of Taehyung's head and guided Taehyung's lips to the tip of his cock. Taehyung looked up into Yoongi's eyes as he began to suck on his cock. Yoongi bit his lip and pushed Taehyung's hair back. Taehyung placed his hands on Yoongi's thighs. Yoongi began to move his hips back and forth, moving himself in and out of Taehyung's throat. 

Yoongi moaned out and pulled out of Taehyung's throat. "Tak-" Taehyung stood up and quickly removed his clothes. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck and kissed him. He began to make out with Yoongi. Yoongi pushed Taehyung up against the counter before picking him up and placing him onto the counter. 

Taehyung laid back and spread his legs, he scooted closer to the edge and pulled Yoongi's face to his own. He bit down on Yoongi's bottom lip, causing the older to part his lips. Taehyung slipped his tongue back into Yoongi's mouth and whimpered a bit. Yoongi pulled away and looked at Taehyung. "Baby-" "Fuck me, right now." Yoongi raised one of his eye brows. "Excuse me?"

Taehyung blushed and bit down on his bottom lip. Yoongi smirked. "Man, you must want to be bedridden." Taehyung's eyes widen. "H-hyung, I-" Taehyung watched as Yoongi's eyes darkened. His whole demeanor changed. Taehyung gasped softly. "Fuck..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Safe word! Safe word!" Yoongi chuckled a bit. "Still can't believe 'safe word' is your safe word, well phrase." Yoongi stood Taehyung up and held his hand. "Let's at least make you a bit more comfortable."

They walked upstairs to their room. Taehyung walked over to the bed and pulled Yoongi with him. "Hyung.... you've made a big mistake." Yoongi's eyes widened. "Tae-" Taehyung pushed Yoongi down onto the bed. "Shhh baby... you're gonna like it. I promise." Taehyung whispered before locking his lips with Yoongi's.

—

"I'm sorry buddy, but we have to go home." Wheein told Yoonsung. "But mommy! I wanna go over to noona's and play!" Yoonsung said with a pout, his arms crossed over his chest. Jimin smiled at the little boy. "I mean, we were just going to watch movies and hand out, you guys can come if you want to." Jimin told Wheein. 

Wheein smiled. "Are you sure,oppa? I don't want to intrude." Jimin shook his head. "I'm sure Mi-young would love for him to come." Wheein smiled and nodded. "Okay, well... I suppose he can go with you guys and I'll run home and get his things." Jimin nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." 

-

Hoseok opened the door to their apartment and the two little kids ran in. Jimin sighed and looked at Hoseok. "What's wrong?" Jimin shook his head. "I wanna tell him... but its kinda not my place." Hoseok nodded. "I understand. I feel the same way. Lets wait and see what happens, okay?" Jimin nodded and went to put a movie on for the little kids.

About two hours into movies, there was a knock on the door. Jimin was about to get up to answer it, but Hoseok beat him to it. Jimin rolled his eyes as Hoseok greeted Wheein in a flirtatious way. 

They both walked into the living room and Yoonsung jumped up and hugged his mother. "Hi baby, I'm just here to give you your things." Yoonsung gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before he went back to sit next to Mi-young. Wheein smiled at them before giving Jimin Yoonsung's things. Jimin set them down and walked her out, must to Hoseok's disappointment. 

"Wheein... you do know he'll most likely-" Wheein gave Jimin a small, sad smile. "Yeah, I know. I'm prepared." Jimin nodded. "Alright, then we'll see you tomorrow." Jimin waved to her as she walked down the hallway. 

"Alright little ones! Time to get ready for bed!" Jimin said as he walked over and grabbed both of their bags. He helped them change and brush their teeth, before putting them both to bed. "Good night you two." "Good night Uncle ChimChim!" Yoonsung looked at Jimin. "Should I call you hyung?" Jimin smiled and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. "You can call me Uncle ChimChim, Yoonsung." Yoonsung smiled brightly, making Jimin chuckle. "Good night, Uncle ChimChim!" "Good night, Yoonsung. Good night, Mi-young." 

Jimin shut the door to his room and got himself situated on the couch. Hoseok poked his head out of his room and scoffed. "Why are you laying on the couch?" Jimin sat up and pointed towards his room. "The-" "Get your ass in here." Jimin got up and walked into Hoseok's room. "Hyung-" "No, no. Get on that bed and sleep Jimin. It's not like we haven't slept together before."

Jimin smiled and hugged Hoseok. "Thanks, hyung." Hoseok rolled his eyes and pushed Jimin towards the bed. The younger got in and scooted close to the wall to make room for his hyung. "Good night Jimin, I hope you're prepared for tomorrow." Jimin sighed. "Night, hyung. I most definitely am not."

-

Yoongi winced as he woke up. "Ouch..." Taehyung chuckled and jumped on top of him. "Good morning hyung." Yoongi sighed before he groaned and laid his head back down. "My ass hurts." Taehyung chuckled. "Well, duh." 

Yoongi shook his head. "I'm never going to bottom ever again." Taehyung pouted and kissed down Yoongi's body. "I think I can take your mind off of it before I go make you breakfast." Yoongi smirked as he watched his fiance kiss on his thighs before taking him into his mouth. 

Yoongi ran his fingers through Taehyung's soft, messy hair. Yoongi groaned as his phone rang. "Answer it and try not to moan." Taehyung said with a smirk. Yoongi pouted. "That's like- Fuck- impossible." Taehyung jerked him off. "Oh really?" Yoongi bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Your blow jobs are amazing." 

Taehyung chuckled. "Answer the phone, hyung." Yoongi pouted before answering the phone. "Hyung!" Yoongi pulled the phone from his ear and put it on speaker. Taehyung had went back to what he was doing. "Jung-" Yoongi moaned a bit. "Uh... hyung, is this a bad time or-" Yoongi began to move his hips. "No- um, damn baby..." Jungkook cleared is throat. "Sorry! What's up Jungkook?" 

Jungkook chuckled a bit. "I was just calling to let you know that I'll be attending the wedding! I mean I kind of have to." Yoongi nodded his head. "Mhm." Jungkook sighed. "Hyung, I was just calling to let you know that I need someone to pick me up at seven, tonight. Anyone, except Jimin-hyung-" 

Yoongi's toes curled. "Get Jimin to pick you up, got it. Okay bye Kookie. We'll have dinner when you get in!" "No, hyung-!" Yoongi hung up the phone and pulled Taehyung on top of him. "I'm gonna fuck the life out of you, for last night." Taehyung chuckled. "You liked it-" "Shut up." Yoongi said as he switched their positions.

-

Yoongi smirked when he walked back into the room. "Damn baby." He leaned over and smacked Taehyung's ass, earning a yelp from the younger. "Hyung, I can't go with you. I can't move..." Yoongi smirked and changed into some comfortable clothes. He crawled on top of Taehyung and kissed on his back.

"I figured, I had this planned since last night." Taehyung groaned. "Fuck you." Yoongi smirked. "You already did, a couple times." Yoongi said with a shrug. Taehyung pouted. "Go get our baby! I miss her." Yoongi smiled and kissed Taehyung's cheek. "Alright, we'll be back soon." Yoongi started to walk out. "Hyung, don't forget about Jungkookie-hyung." "I won't!" Yoongi said before he left.

"Hyung! Why in the world would you give them so much sugar for breakfast?" Jimin asked Hoseok as he watched the little ones run around the table. Hoseok shrugged. "I don't know!" Jimin sighed and rolled his eyes. 

There was a knock on the door. Jimin got up and answered it. "Hi Wheein- Oh!.... oh... hi hyung." Wheein turned around and blushed. "Hello, Yoongi-oppa." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong with you two?" He shook his head before hugging Wheein. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Wheein gave him a small smile.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Wheein sighed. "Oppa... I, well... There's someone I want you to meet." Yoongi looked at the baby in her arms. "She looks-" "Yes, she's Jungkook's... she's not whom I'm talking about." Jimin ushered them inside and called for Mi-young and Yoonsung. 

"Yoon..." Yoongi's face turned white. Jimin thought his hyung was going to faint once Yoonsung walked into the room. "Fuck." Yoongi said as he walked over to the little boy.

Yoonsung tilted his head a bit and looked up at Yoongi. "You look like me." Yoonsung said. Jimin coughed lightly. "Exactly like you." Yoongi kneeled down to look at the boys face properly. 

Mi-young ran in and pushed Yoonsung a bit to attack Yoongi. "Daddy!!!! Where's Appa?" Yoongi was still staring at Yoonsung. "He's at home sweetheart." Yoongi let go of her and pulled Yoonsung closer, he cupped his face in his hands. "No way...." 

Wheein sighed. "Oppa, I think we should talk." Mi-young glared at her best friend who had taken all of her Daddy's attention. "Daddy! I wanna go home!" Yoongi looked over at Mi-young. He took her hands into his own. "Mi-young, baby..." Yoongi sighed and looked up at Wheein. "Are you busy today?" She shook her head.

"Could you follow us to our house? I have to tell Taehyung..." Wheein looked down and nodded. Yoongi looked at Mi-young and smiled. "Okay, go get your things baby girl." "You too, Yoonsung." Wheein said. Yoongi stood up and watched both of his children run to get their things. 

Jimin shook his head. "Well, that's enough drama to last me a lifetime-" Yoongi sighed. "Jimin." Jimin looked at his hyung. "I need you to pick up someone from the airport at seven." Jimin smiled and nodded. "Sure, hyung. Who? I though you guys weren't inviting your parents?" Yoongi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No...It's Jungkook.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin glared at the clock. Hoseok came and sat next to Jimin. "Jiminie? I don't think sitting here and being pissed at the clock is gonna make it move any faster." Jimin sighed and looked at his hyung. "Are you sure you can't get him or go with me at least?!" 

Hoseok patted the younger's back. "Sorry, I have to help Namjoon and Jin-hyung with something." Jimin smirked and nudged the older. "They finally asked you for a threesome?" 

Hoseok scrunched his nose up in disgust. "The fuck? No. God, why must you be so dirty minded?" Jimin chuckled and shrugged. "It's just how I am." Hoseok shook his head and stood up. "You might as well head out that way. Traffic is gonna get bad." Jimin nodded. "You're right. I'll see you when I get back." 

Hoseok stopped Jimin from walking out the door. "Are you dropping him off at a hotel?" Jimin shook his head. "Yoongi-hyung said that we're having dinner at their house, with Wheein... oh fuck." Hoseok gasped. "Damn... that's... damn, good luck buddy." Jimin groaned and opened the door. "Why must I always get dragged into this shit?!" He said before walking out. 

—

"Baby! We're home! We brought some friends!" Yoongi yelled as he set Mi-Young's things down. Wheein sighed and looked at Yoongi. "How-" "We'll let them meet, he loves kids so it might be easier." Wheein nodded and walked into the living room with the kids. Yoongi sighed and walked up to his and Taehyung's shared room. "Baby?" 

Taehyung was sitting on their bed. "I hate you." Taehyung said as he looked at Yoongi. Yoongi began to sweat. How had Taehyung found out already? 

"Baby, I didn't-" . "You asshole! It hurts to walk! I tried to go down stairs to eat, I couldn't move. Bathroom? Nope." Taehyung sighed out in frustration. "I've been stuck in this bed all day! I had to pee in a cup!" 

Yoongi sighed and walked over to Taehyung. "I'm sorry baby." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and took Yoongi's hands. "What's wrong?" Yoongi sighed. "Can you really not move?" Taehyung stood up. "No, I could not, sir. You're lucky I took medicine. Yoongi got up and walked towards the door. "Baby? What's wrong?" 

Yoongi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Remember... when you were with Jungkook like a month before the wedding?" Taehyung nodded and sat back down on the bed. Yoongi sat next to him and wiped his hands on his jeans. "I was really upset and I just... I-" Taehyung pouted and took Yoongi's hand. "Weren't you talking to Wheein?" Yoongi nodded. "Yes.. and her and I kind of.. not kind of we did. ugh-" "Hyung!" "We had sex!" 

Taehyung was taken aback, but gave his fiance a soft smile. "Okay... why are you just telling-" Taehyung stood up and looked at the door. "Min Yoongi." Yoongi got up and tried to grab Taehyung's arm. He ended up following him downstairs. 

Taehyung walked into the living room. "Holy shit." Wheein stood up. "Taehyung-" Taehyung ignored her and walked over to Yoonsung. Yoonsung looked up at his mother. "Whose he?" Mi-young smiled proudly. "He's my appa." Yoonsung furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's your mommy?" 

Mi-young furrowed her own eyebrows. "Mommy? She's mommy isn't she?" Mi-young asked as she pointed at Wheein. "No, she's MY mommy." Mi-young looked at Yoongi. "I-" Yoongi smiled and patted Mi-young's head. "I'll explain it to you later." 

"Holy shit. He looks just like you..." Taehyung said as he stood up and looked at Yoongi. "Baby-" Taehyung shook his head. "When did you find out?" Yoongi sighed. "Today, literally two hours before you found out." Taehyung looked at Wheein. "Why didn't you tell us?" "Taehyung-" Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair. "I just-" He chuckled a bit. Yoongi tried to grab Taehyung's arm again. 

Wheein gasped as all the kids started to cry. "Appa! Why did you hit Daddy!" Mi-young yelled as she ran up to Taehyung and started to hit him with her little fists. Yoongi scooped her up. "Mi-young, it's okay. I mean hitting people isn't okay... but-" Yoongi looked at Taehyung. 

Taehyung grabbed Mi-young from Yoongi. He was a lot calmer. "Mi-young, I'm sorry..." Mi-young wiped her tears and hugged Taehyung. "Kiss and make up." Taehyung looked at Yoongi. "I-" "Baby-" 

"Get out. I need space. Wheein, I'm sorry for..." Wheein shook her head. "I'm sorry-" Taehyung wiped his tears. "Could you please... just leave." Wheein nodded and quickly left with her children. 

Taehyung walked away from Yoongi and called Jimin. "Baby-" "Yoongi... I said get out. I need to calm down before we talk." Yoongi hung his head and nodded. He walked upstairs. 

Mi-young looked at Taehyung. "Appa-" Taehyung set her down and sighed. "Sweetheart, please go to your room and play. Appa has to do something.” 

—

Jimin sighed as he stood with the other people waiting for their loved ones or friends, or just people they were picking up. He gently chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he watched family members greet each other. 

Jungkook sighed as he slowly approached the shorter male. He cleared his throat to get his attention. “Jimin-hyung, hi-“ Jimin looked him up and down before reaching and taking one of his bags. “Let’s go, I think Tae and hyung are waiting for you.” Jungkook sighed and nodded. “Alright... lets go then.” 

Jungkook stole glances at the elder as they drove away from the airport. “So, are you joining us for dinner?” Jungkook asked. Jimin nodded his head. “Yep.” He said dryly. Jungkook nodded although Jimin couldn’t see. 

They drove in silence for ten minutes until Jimin’s phone rang. Jimin sighed before answering. “Whoa whoa, Tae slow down. What happened?” Jungkook patiently watched Jimin. 

“Oh no. Okay. We’ll be there soon. Okay, bye.” Jimin groaned and gently hit his head on the steering wheel as they pulled up to a stop light. “What’s wrong, hyung?” Jimin pouted and sat up again. He sighed before waving the younger off. “Nothing, Let’s just go to hyung and Tae’s.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin and Jungkook walked up to the door. Yoongi answered it and sighed. "Jimin, could you stay here and eat with Taehyung? Then take Mi-young home with you? We got into a fight." Jimin nodded and walked past Yoongi. 

Yoongi smiled at Jungkook and hugged him. Jimin watched them catch up. "Jungkook, you wanna go see Tae before you and Yoongi leave?" Jimin asked after a couple minutes. Jungkook nodded and walked to find Taehyung. 

Jimin looked at Yoongi. "What happened?" Yoongi sighed. "He met him... and...well.. he wasn't too happy." Jimin nodded. Jimin stood and thought for a moment. "How did Yoonsung happen, hyung? Didn't you already know how you felt about Taehyung before you met her?" Yoongi sighed and nodded. "She knew too. But he was with Jungkook though." 

Jimin nodded. "Okay... But, do you even like girls?" Yoongi chuckled a bit. "No. Not in that way." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "Then...?" Yoongi waved him off. "Don't worry about it." Jimin sighed. "I'm gonna go say good bye to Mi-young..." Yoongi said before he walked away. Jimin was about to walk over to the couch and sit when his phone went off. "Hello?" "Hey handsome, what are you up to?" Jimin blushed and smiled. 

"I um.. I'm just over at Mi-young's parents house." "Ah! How is she doing?" Jimin chuckled. "She's good, I'm sure she'd love to see you again..." "Hmm..." "I know I would love to see you again..." Jimin said before he bit down on his bottom lip. "Huh, is that so?" Brian chuckled deeply causing Jimin to blush. 

"How does tomorrow night sound?" Brian asked. Jimin smiled. "Sounds perfect." "Well, I will call you with the details later. Tell Mi-young that I said hello. Have a good night, Jimin." "You too." Jimin couldn't remove the huge smile from his face. Jungkook walked in and eyed Jimin suspiciously. "Hyung? You okay?" Jimin nodded. "Who was that? Why are you smiling so much?" 

Jimin blushed and smiled more. "Just this guy I met the other day. He asked me out." Jungkook felt a wave of jealousy and anger surge through him. "Oh. That's nice." Jungkook said dryly. Jimin cocked an eyebrow. 

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Jimin asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "What? No! Why- I'm in a relationship, why would I be jealous?" Jimin frowned a bit. "You're in a relationship?" Jungkook nodded. "We've been dating for a year now." Jimin nodded. "Congrats." 

Yoongi and Taehyung walked in, Mi-young was standing behind Yoongi. "Daddy, are you coming back? Did you guys kiss and make up?" Yoongi sighed and looked at Taehyung then at Mi-young. "You're gonna go stay with Uncle Jimin and Uncle Hobi tonight. Your appa and I will try to figure things out tonight, okay?" Mi-young pouted and nodded. She looked between her parents and began to tear up. "Are you guys going to get a de-horse?" 

Yoongi chuckled a bit. "It's divorce, sweetheart. And no, we haven't gotten married yet, you can only get a divorce if you're married." Mi-young nodded. "Well, are you still getting married?" Taehyung crouched down and kissed Mi-young's nose. "Yes, your daddy and I just need to talk things through, okay? Don't worry, we still love each other very much." Taehyung said as he looked up at Yoongi. 

Yoongi gently squeezed Taehyung's arm as he stood back up. "I'll see you in a bit. Bye Mi-young, I love you." Yoongi said as he kissed the top of her head. He and Jungkook started to head out the door. "Wait! Daddy, you didn't give Appa a kiss good bye..." Yoongi sighed and turned around. "Baby-" Taehyung walked over to Yoongi and kissed him passionately and softly. 

Yoongi blushed, his mouth was agape after Taehyung pulled away. "I-" "I still love you and we're still getting married. We just have to talk this through. Also.. I'm sorry for hitting you, I was overwhelmed." Yoongi caressed Taehyung's cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit." Taehyung smiled and nodded. 

Jungkook and Jimin walked out to Jimin's car. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Kookie. See you at the wedding probably." Jimin said after they had put all of Jungkook's things into Yoongi's car. "Why-" Jimin sighed. "I have a hard time looking at your face, a hard time talking to you without yelling." 

Jungkook shut the trunk and took a step closer to Jimin. "Maybe we should talk then... drop Mi-young off with Hoseok-hyung... then come to my hotel room and we'll talk like adults should." Jimin bit the inside of his cheek. "No funny business?" Jungkook shook his head. "I'm in a relationship, hyung. No funny business. Just a conversation." 

Jimin nodded and sighed. "Alright... I'll see you then." Jimin said. Yoongi walked over and patted Jungkook's shoulder. "Ready?" Jungkook nodded. "Bye, Jiminie-hyung." Jimin nodded and walked back over to Taehyung. “You okay?” Taehyung sighed. “Yeah...” They walked inside with Mi-young. She ran off to her play room. 

Jimin sighed softly. “I’m sorry, Taehyung.” Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “Why? It’s not your fault, hyung.” Jimin shrugged. “I just feel guilty. You’re about to get married and then you get this big load dumped on you. And I’m over here stressing about Jungkook.” 

Taehyung embraced Jimin. “As you should. You still love him, hyung.” Jimin sniffled and shook his head. “No, we can’t talk about it, you have enough-“ “Jimin, sit down.” Jimin did as he was told. Taehyung handed him a beer. “Tell me what’s going on, how you’re feeling. Hyung, you’re my closest friend... my best friend. You can talk to me about anything.” 

Jimin took a couple drinks, sighing afterwards. “He wants to talk tonight. He’s in a relationship, Tae. I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling, like I’ll end up in his bed...” Taehyung nodded. “Don’t go. Wait till you two can talk out in public.” 

Jimin sighed. “I shouldn’t have to worry about him though... I met someone, I’m really looking forward to going out with them.. but-“ “Jungkook-hyung.” Jimin nodded. “It’s like he’s got me wrapped around his finger...” 

Taehyung sighed. “Well, ask him your questions, get answers, then leave. I’ll accompany you if you want, I’ll pull you out of there if you think you might cave.” 

Jimin smiled. “Yeah... maybe that’s a better idea... I don’t trust myself around him. I don’t trust him, at all. He makes me feel things I’ve never felt with anyone else... it’s just so different with him and scary...” Taehyung nodded. “You’re gonna have to face him one way or the other. Might as well get it over with as soon as possible.”


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm really glad you're here, Kooks." Yoongi said as they left the restaurant. "Me too, hyung." Yoongi sighed as he looked over at the younger. "So... about Jimin... you're not going to mess with him at all, right?" 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, hyung?" Yoongi bit his bottom lip. "Like... you're not going to try and get in his pants I mean." Jungkook chuckled lightly. "No, hyung. I'm in a relationship..." Yoongi nodded. "Is that so? Why didn't-" Jungkook smiled. "She's flying in later, closer to the wedding. She had to work." 

Yoongi gave Jungkook a small smile before they got into the car. "Well, congratulations. How long have you guys been together?" "About two years." Yoongi started the car and headed towards Jungkook's hotel. "Oh wow, so it's pretty serious?" Jungkook nodded. "Hyung... I think she's the one." 

Yoongi raised both his eyebrows. He never could imagine the younger settling down with anyone. "Well don't propose unless you're for sure. Okay?" Jungkook smiled. "Of course hyung." "Did you tell Jimin?" Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, but I don't think he cares, he hates me for some reason." 

Yoongi chuckled. "Oh wow, yeah.. you two need to talk. Big time." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? I mean we're suppose to talk tonight-" "Good, please get this out of both your systems before the wedding." Jungkook sighed. "We will, hyung." 

—

"Hyung!" Jimin yelled as he walked inside his apartment with Mi-young. Mi-young ran into the living room. "Uncle Sunhine!!!" Hoseok chuckled as he crawled around the couch to get behind Mi-young. 

"Uncle ChimChim... I cant- "Boo!!!" Hoseok screamed as she turned around. Mi-young screamed and laughed as she ran from Hoseok. "You can't get me!!!" She yelled from Jimin's room. Hoseok was about to go get her when Jimin stopped him. "Hyung, I have to do something, can you watch her?" 

Hoseok nodded. "You okay?" Jimin handed him her backpack. "We'll see. Yoongi-hyung and Taehyung are trying to work things out, that's why we have her." Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "They fought?" "Yoonsung and Taehyung met." Hoseok sighed and nodded. "Well, where are you going?"

Jimin sighed and walked over to the door. "To talk to Jungkook." Hoseok sighed. "Jiminie... do you really think that that is a good idea?" Jimin bit down on his bottom lip. "No... but, hyung... I need answers. It's driving me crazy! I have to talk to him." 

Hoseok nodded and set Mi-young's things on the couch. "Alright-" "UNCLE SUNSHINE!!!" "Call me if you need anything, be careful, Jiminie." Hoseok said before he went to play with Mi-young. Jimin took a deep breath and sighed out before he left. 

-

"Fuck.. I can't do this..." Jimin said as he stood at Jungkook's door. He turned around and was ready to walk away when the door opened. "Hyung... you came." Jimin turned back around and looked up at Jungkook. "I want answers, Jungkook." 

Jungkook stepped aside and let Jimin in. "Answers?" Jimin nodded and looked over at the two glasses of wine. "That's for us, hyung. Go- damn.. forgot how much you like your alcohol." Jungkook said with a light chuckle. Jimin downed the glass and poured a second one. "I need it to deal with you." 

Jungkook sighed. "Hyung, I'm not the same as I was once before." Jimin scoffed. "Right." Jungkook sighed and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt. Jimin gulped and watched as Jungkook sat down on the bed. 

"What answers-" Jimin downed his second glass. Jungkook was watching the elder intensely. He was alone with Jimin. And Jimin looked unbelievably good. Jimin sighed. "I want to kno- Jungkook. What-" 

Jungkook was backing Jimin up against the wall. "I've missed you, hyung..." Jimin shook his head. "Stop it, Kookie." Jungkook sighed and picked up his glass and took a drink. He poured Jimin another glass before he pulled his belt from around his waist.

"I know that you've missed me too. I can see it in your eyes." Jimin watched as Jungkook slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Jimin stared at Jungkook's abs. He felt a little bit off. His head felt like it was beginning to spin. "No. Jungkook, we need to talk." Jungkook grabbed Jimin's waist and forcibly pushed Jimin's body against his. "I don't want to talk right now hyung." 

Jungkook looked down at Jimin's lips. Jimin put his hands on the younger’s chest and was prepared to push against him, but he could feel all of Jungkook’s tense muscles. “O-oh wow- T-The t-t-training... really.... wow.” Jungkook removed his shirt completely and unbuttoned his pants. Jimin blushed as he looked at the younger. 

His mouth watered as sweat began to form on his forehead. “I-it’s hot in here isn’t it? W-wine makes me hot-... hot.” Jimin said as Jungkook pressed up against him. “That’s not the only thing that’s changed, hyung.” Jungkook said in a deep growl. “Fuck.” Was all Jimin could say. 

He looked down at Jungkook’s crotch. Jungkook slowly pulled the zipper down then his pants. Jimin began to fan his face. “W-we should o-open-“ “Hyung. Quit playing games. You know you want to, just come on.” 

Jungkook licked his lips before he leaned forward and whispered into Jimin’s ear. “Let me take care of you. You know no one else can take care of you like I can, hyung.” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s ass causing the elder to squeak a bit. Jimin let his eyes flutter shut as Jungkook leaned down and kissed his slowly, the kiss eventually getting heated as Jungkook lifted up Jimin. 

Jimin abruptly pull away and stared at Jungkook. He pouted. “You left me.” Jungkook blinked. “Hyung-“ “No! You fucking LEFT me. You came back and never contacted me. You- You.” Jimin was becoming very frustrated. “You fucking asshole!” Jimin screamed before he slapped Jungkook across the face. Jungkook clenched his jaw and gently set Jimin down. Jimin pushed past Jungkook and groaned out in frustration. Jungkook turned and carefully watched the elder. 

Jimin sobbed. “Why couldn’t I have fallen out of love with you?! Why did I have to suffer all those years?!” Jungkook’s eyebrows shot up. “You were in love with me?” Jimin laughed and wiped his tears. “I still am you fucking idiot! I do not expect you to have feelings for me, I’ve been wanting to tell you so bad so you could reject me and I could get on with my life!” 

Jungkook took a couple steps towards Jimin. “Hyung...” “I never loved Hoseok-hyung! It was you. It was always you, Kookie. It just took me a while to notice. And once I did, you were with Taehyung. Then you told me you were moving when I went to confess.” 

Jimin ran his fingers through his hair as he blinked away tears. “Jiminie-hyung, I-I don’t know...” Jimin chuckled. “Just tell me you don’t love me so I can finally fucking move on.” Jimin whispered as he looked into Jungkook’s eyes. 

Jungkook sighed as he saw the sadness and suffering Jimin had went through all these years. “But hyung-“ Jimin shook his head and walked over to the door. Jungkook grabbed the elder’s arm and stopped him. “Don’t leave...” Jimin turned to face Jungkook. 

Jungkook pressed one of his hands on the small of Jimin’s back as his other hand cradled Jimin’s head. Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck as he kissed him back. “Hyung...” Jungkook whispered against Jimin’s lips. “Let me show you how I feel.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you c:

"Oh fuck, hyung... That was amazing..." Jungkook said as he kissed on Jimin's back. Jimin moaned and rolled his hips as he tried to lift his head. Jungkook smirked as he smacked the elder's ass. 

Jimin moaned and shoved Jungkook off of him playfully before he turned onto his back. Jungkook leaned down and kissed Jimin a couple times. They smiled against each other's lips before they began to make out. 

Jungkook hummed and chuckled as he pulled away. "I'll be right back, Jimin-ssi." Jungkook laughed as he jumped up off the bed as Jimin tried to kick and punch him. "You little fucker..." Jimin said as he watched the younger walk into the restroom. 

Jungkook came back out to find Jimin with his pants on, he had just finished fastening his belt. "Hyung, you're leaving?" Jimin looked over at Jungkook. "It's late Kookie..." Jungkook pouted and walked over to the elder. He placed his hands on the elders waist and kissed on his neck. "Mmm... stay...." Jungkook whispered. 

Jimin blushed and gently ran his finger tips down Jungkook's abs. Jungkook smirked as he sucked and nibbled on Jimin's earlobe. Jimin was almost putty in Jungkook's hands. "Kook-" 

Jungkook kissed Jimin over and over as he backed him up to the bed and laid him down. Jimin sighed as Jungkook moved to his neck. "Kookie..." Jungkook moved back up to Jimin's lips. He whispered against them. "Please... just for tonight? We can forget about it tomorrow." 

Jimin scoffed and shoved Jungkook off of him. "God! I am so fucking stupid!" Jimin said as he got up and angrily grabbed his things. "Hyung- no... I'm sorry!" Jimin threw open the door and walked to the elevator. 

Jungkook pulled his boxers and his pants on and ran after him. "Hyung! Hyung wait!" Jungkook said as he stopped the elevator door for closing. Jimin rolled his eyes and scoffed as he wiped his tears. 

"Hyung, I didn't mean that." Jungkook backed Jimin up into the corner of the elevator. He placed his hands on Jimin's neck as he kissed the elder roughly. Jimin felt Jungkook's phone vibrating against his leg. 

Jungkook sighed and checked his phone. "Whose Cynthia?" Jimin asked as he saw the name. Jungkook declined the call and tried to kiss Jimin again, but Jimin shoved him away. "Who is she, Jungkook?" Jungkook sighed and watched as the elevator doors opened. "Hyung-"

 Jimin laughed and shook his head. "I don't want to see or hear from you, until the wedding. Then after the wedding, we can go back to never talking or seeing each other." Jimin said before he reopened the doors. 

He was about to walk out when Jungkook grabbed his hand.  "Jimin-hyung.... you know you don't want that. Just...just come back upstairs with me, hyung...." Jimin looked around the lobby and blushed a bit at the people staring at him. He walked back into the elevator and let Jungkook press the number for his floor. 

Jimin sighed as the doors opened. Jungkook stepped off the elevator. "Come on, hyung..." Jungkook said as he held the door open. Jimin walked back into Jungkook's hotel room. 

"Hyung-" Jimin threw his things onto the chair before he sat down on the bed. Jungkook sighed and walked over to the wine. "Hyung... I really am sorry..." Jimin rolled his eyes and looked at the wall. 

Jungkook walked over and put a full glass of wine in front of Jimin's face. Jimin looked up at the younger before he took the glass and drank half of it. Jungkook sat down next to him and sighed. "Hyung...." 

Jimin grunted before he took another drink. They were quiet for a while before Jungkook began to chuckle. Jimin looked over at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Jungkook laughed more. "I was just thinking about school."

—

Jimin squeaked as he laughed. "I miss those days." Jungkook smiled at Jimin fondly. Jimin’s smile widened as he tried to stop laughing. Jungkook leaned over and kissed Jimin. Jimin kissed him back, much to his own surprise. 

Jungkook watched Jimin with hooded eyes as Jimin groaned and rubbed his head. "I need to lay down, Kookie..." Jungkook smirked and gently laid Jimin back. "Well, good thing you're already on a bed, baby boy." Jimin giggled and smiled as Jungkook hoovered over him.

 Jimin bit his lip as he gently ran his finger tips across Jungkook's bottom lip. "I am... Kookie?" Jungkook smiled and kissed on Jimin's hands. "Yes, baby?" Jimin pulled his clothes off and spread his legs. "Fuck me, daddy.." 

Jungkook ran his hands across Jimin's thighs up to his cock. Jungkook slowly began to jerk the elder off. Jimin moaned and watched as Jungkook moved down to wrap his lips around Jimin's tip. Jimin moaned and ran his fingers through the younger's hair. 

Jimin moaned Jungkook's name as he repeatedly thrust into his mouth. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum daddy!" Jungkook pulled away and stood up to take off his own clothes. Jimin whined and pouted a bit. 

Jungkook was about to pull his boxers down, but sighed out and got back on top of Jimin. He put the elder back into his mouth and sucked hard. Jimin moaned loudly and gripped Jungkook's hair. Jimin's legs shook a bit as he released into Jungkook's mouth. Jungkook licked his lips and laid next to Jimin.

Jimin giggled and turned on his side and pressed his ass against the younger's crotch. "Jungkookieeee.... fuck Jiminie-hyung!" Jungkook bit his bottom lip and watched as the elder grind against him. "You should close your eyes, hyung." 

Jimin held onto Jungkook's hand as he smiled. "If daddy fucks Jiminie, he'll close his eyes." Jungkook chuckled and watched as Jimin let go of his hand and tried to pull his boxers down. 

Jungkook pressed himself up against Jimin's ass. Jimin giggled and bit his bottom lip. Jungkook gripped Jimin's hips and pressed him down onto the bed. Jimin moaned as Jungkook kissed on his back. "You want this dick baby boy?" 

Jimin moaned as Jungkook pulled out his hardened member and rubbed it against his ass. "Yes, Daddy. Please be rough with me! I love it when you man handle me, Daddy." Jungkook smacked Jimin's ass hard. Jimin moaned and giggled. "Don't worry baby, Daddy's gonna take really good care of you, baby boy."


	9. Chapter 9

Taehyung sighed as he played with Yoongi's hair. "Tell me." Yoongi looked over at him and pouted. "Baby..." Taehyung shook his head. "I promise I will not be mad.... if it happened when I think it did, I have no right to be angry." Yoongi nodded. "I think it was the night before I left for the wedding... I was with her, just hanging out and well things escalated." 

"Details, Min Yoongi." Taehyung said. Yoongi sighed. "We were drinking and talking and I remember her kissing me then apologizing because she knew how I felt about you. But she got caught up in the moment, and so did I. We absolutely did not think about anything except me putting my penis into her vagina." "HYUNG!" Yoongi sighed. "I'm sorry..." 

Taehyung chuckled a bit before he started laughing. "I'm not mad, okay? I don't know why I reacted like that. I should of just shrugged it off." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "I have also had sex with Wheein-noona." Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "What?!" Taehyung nodded. "It was before you... it was actually during my first porn shoot... I was nervous and well she help calm down." 

Yoongi shook his head. "Wow... do you also have a love child with her?!" Taehyung shrugged. "Not to my knowledge." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "She isn't..." Taehyung shook his head. "No, she isn't Mi-young's mother." Yoongi sighed softly and smiled as he looked at Taehyung. 

Taehyung smiled back before he grabbed Yoongi's face and kissed him a couple times. "I still feel bad for hitting you... especially because I know you would never do that to me." Taehyung whispered. Yoongi smiled and kissed Taehyung's cheek. "Baby, don't stress about it. I forgive you." Taehyung nodded before he scooted closer and hugged Yoongi's waist. 

They were quiet for a while. "I mean... I don't mind angry sex, at all. Last night was amazing. But I think make up sex is way better..." Taehyung said before he looked up at Yoongi. Yoongi smirked. "I mean the only way to compare the two would to have make up sex.. right now." Taehyung nodded before he sat up and climbed onto Yoongi's lap.

—

Jimin rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Owww...." Jimin groaned as his head throbbed. He slowly sat up and looked around. "Fuck..." Jimin stood up and looked over at Jungkook. Jimin went into the restroom. He came out a couple minutes later and quietly put his clothes on. He quietly left Jungkook's room. Jimin ran out of the hotel and into his car. 

He was driving home when he decided to call Hoseok. "Hyung!" "Jimin? Where were you last night? Oh my god... you slept with him didn't you?!" Jimin sighed. "Hyung-" "You shouldn't of went! You need to move on! Did you even get any answers or anything?" Jimin stopped at a stop light. 

"No... I did tell him how I felt though. I got mad and tried to leave but I went back up to his room with him like an idiot, then I got drunk and I think we had sex again..." "AGAIN?!" Jimin blushed. "Yeah..." "You idiot. What about that guy who saved Mi-young?" Jimin chuckled a bit as he heard Mi-young in the back. "I'm Mi-young! Is that Uncle ChimChim? I miss him! Is he coming to my house?!" Jimin began to move his car again.

"I don't know, Mi-young. Anyways, Jimin, you're an idiot. There's a hot guy who might be interested in you-" "Actually... I'm suppose to go on a date with him tonight..." Hoseok sighed. "Meet us at Mi-young's-" "YAY!!!" Jimin and Hoseok both laughed. "Okay, hyung. I'll see you in a minute." Jimin said before he hung up and headed towards Yoongi and Taehyung's.

—

Hoseok took Mi-young out of her car seat. "Now, wait for me. I'm gonna give you your backpack and you stay put! I have to go in first... just in case." Mi-young furrowed her eyebrows. "In case what? Appa and daddy are fighting?" Hoseok looked around and nodded his head. "Yeah! That's why." He said as he handed her her backpack. 

Mi-young pouted as she thought about how her dads might be arguing or hurting each other, she had to stop them. "Seriously though, stay put-" Hoseok looked over to where he had left Mi-young, but she was gone. "Shit." Hoseok said before he ran in after her. 

Yoongi smacked Taehyung's ass as the younger continued to bounce on his cock. Taehyung moaned out and gripped onto Yoongi's neck tighter as his eyes rolled back. "Fucking pound my ass, daddy!" Yoongi smirked and gripped the younger's ass before he did what Taehyung told him to. 

Taehyung threw his head back and screamed out as Yoongi hit his prostrate. "Fuck! Daddy you're gonna make me cum!!!" Yoongi moaned and opened his mouth to speak but a scream interrupted him. "DADDY STOP HURTING APPA!!!!" 

Taehyung grabbed the blanket that was next to them and covered him and Yoongi up. "Mi-young!" Yoongi buried his face in the younger's neck as he moaned into it. "Hyung!" Taehyung said. Yoongi groaned. "I'm sorry, baby... I was really really close..." Hoseok ran in and looked at Taehyung and Yoongi before he covered Mi-young's eyes. 

Taehyung sighed at Hoseok. "Kinda too late for that, hyung. Can you take her to her room though?" Hoseok nodded and was about to pick her up, but she ran over to Taehyung and hugged him. "Are you okay Appa?" Taehyung smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss onto the top of her head."I’m more than okay, baby.” Yoongi snickered, making Taehyung pinch his side. “Go with Uncle sunshine, okay?" Mi-young nodded before she glared at Yoongi, she then walked over to Hoseok who took her up to her room and shut the door. 

Yoongi began to laugh. "I should of listened to you. I'm sorry baby." Taehyung smiled and kissed Yoongi. "We should always have sex in our room, hyung." Yoongi chuckled nodded. "Yes." Taehyung smiled and played with Yoongi's hair. "Especially if we have another little one staying with us sometimes..." Yoongi looked at Taehyung with widened eyes. "What?!" 

Taehyung chuckled and laughed as Yoongi held onto him and ran upstairs. "Let's hurry and get dressed! I'll call Wheein!" Yoongi said before he sat Taehyung down. "Okay, hyung... But first... we need to talk about how we're gonna handle 'the talk' with our daughter." Yoongi sighed out. "Damn us, thought we'd have a couple years." Taehyung shrugged. "We have no one to blame but ourselves."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why do appa and daddy keep hurting each other?" Mi-young asked Hoseok as she handed him a doll. "Well... your dads can explain it to you. Okay?" Mi-young pouted. "Okay... Uncle Sunshine?" "Yes?" Mi-young pouted more. "Do you have a mommy?" Hoseok smiled and nodded. "Yes." Mi-young furrowed her eyebrows. "Everyone has a mommy except for me..." 

Hoseok sighed and picked her up, placing her on his lap. Mi-young was crying when Taehyung and Yoongi walked in. "Aww.. babygirl, whats wrong?" Yoongi asked as he walked in and sat next to Hoseok, gently taking Mi-young from him. "I don't have a mommy and you and appa keep hurting each other..." Taehyung walked over to them and pouted. Hoseok smiled and got up. "I'm gonna go down stairs and wait for Jiminie. I think this is a family matter." 

Taehyung smiled at Hoseok. "I know what you mean... but just so you know, you're still family." Hoseok smiled and hugged Taehyung. "Thanks, Tae." Taehyung smiled and took Hoseok's spot after he left. "Mi-young... what appa and I were doing... I- we-" Taehyung rest his head on the elder's shoulder and looked down at his daughter. "What daddy and I were doing was something adults do when they love each other very much." 

Mi-young furrowed her eyebrows. "Why were you screaming at daddy?" Taehyung blushed. "I was screaming because I love him so much." Yoongi chuckled a bit. Taehyung glared at him. "Ohhh... okay!" Mi-young sat up and hugged Yoongi before she hugged Taehyung. "Promise me that you two won't hurt each other anymore... please?" Taehyung smiled and nodded. "We promise, baby." 

Mi-young smiled and giggled as both Taehyung and Yoongi attacked her cheeks with kisses. "We love you." Yoongi said to her. "I love you guys too. Daddy?" "Yes?" Yoongi asked. "How come I don't have a mommy?" Taehyung sighed and rubbed her back. "You do... but she gave you to me, then I met daddy." Mi-young looked between her fathers. "Why didn't she want me?" 

Taehyung kissed her forehead. "She did baby, she just thought it would be better if I took care of you." Mi-young nodded. "I feel a bit better... I wish I could see her though..." Taehyung sighed and hugged her close. "Did you and Uncle Sunshine eat?" Taehyung asked switching the subject. Mi-young shook her head. "Want some dinosaur nuggets?" 

Mi-young perked up and nodded her head before she jumped down from Taehyung's lap. "I wanna put my favorite costume on first! Daddy, can you help me?" Yoongi smiled and nodded before he stood up. Taehyung stood up as well and grabbed Yoongi's face. "I love you." Yoongi smiled. "I love you too, beautiful." Taehyung blushed and smiled as he kissed Yoongi. 

Taehyung giggled a bit before he looked at Yoongi and smirked. "I will see you both downstairs." Taehyung said before he walked out of the room. Yoongi watched as Mi-young started to pull her costume on. He quickly walked out the room. "Babe?" Taehyung turned and looked at Yoongi. "Yes?" Yoongi leaned against the wall and smirked. "You, uh... were you trying to hint at something back there?" 

Taehyung chuckled and walked up to Yoongi. "Maybe..." Yoongi watched as the younger placed his hands on his chest and pressed his body against Yoongi's. Yoongi placed his hands on Taehyung's waist before he moved them down to his ass. Taehyung chuckled. "I just don't think it's fair that you got to finish and I didn't..." Yoongi gave Taehyung's ass a little tap before he let go of him. "I'd say when she falls asleep... but you have to work tomorrow." Taehyung groaned. "DADDY! I CAN'T FIND MY WIG!" 

Yoongi grabbed Taehyung's face and kissed his roughly. "DADDY!" Taehyung moaned a bit before Yoongi pulled away. "Why would you kiss me like that and make me want you even more?!" Yoongi smirked and shrugged his shoulders before he left to go help Mi-Young. "Fucking sexy asshole." Taehyung muttered under his breath before he walked down stairs. 

—

"Hobi-hyung!" Jimin said as he walked into Taehyung and Yoongi's house. "I'm in the kitchen!" Hoseok yelled. Jimin sighed and was about to head into the kitchen, but Taehyung stopped him. "Hey hyung!" Jimin gave Taehyung a small smile before he hugged the younger. They walked into the kitchen together. 

Jimin sat down at the counter while Taehyung went to make Mi-young's nuggets. "Start talking Park." Hoseok said. Jimin groaned. Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" Jimin pouted. "Jungkook happened." 

Taehyung placed the tray of nuggets in the oven and set the timer before he sat down next to Jimin. "How many times?" Jimin shrugged. "I think twice... I only remember the one time... oh my god, his cock-" "JIMIN!" Hoseok and Taehyung yelled. Jimin blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry... um... well... yeah. I shouldn't of went." 

The three boys turned their heads as Yoongi walked in. "Do you guys need any help from the best super-" Taehyung, Jimin, and Hoseok watched as a tiny hand reached out and tapped Yoongi on the back of his thigh. Yoongi turned around and looked down at his daughter. Mi-young whispered. "Daddy, say that I'm the most fantastical awesome-st superhero in the whole entire galaxy and universe... then say my name!" 

Yoongi turned around a bit but quickly turned back. "Am I saying your actual name? Or her's?" Mi-young rolled her eyes. "Her's daddy, duh! Wait! Where is Goose?!" Yoongi pointed over to the living room. "I think you left him behind the couch. Mi-young ran off and grabbed her stuffed orange cat before running back to Yoongi. "Okay, Daddy!" Yoongi smiled and turned back to the others. "Do you guys need any help from the most fantastical awesome-st superhero in the whole entire galaxy and universe?" 

Hoseok and Taehyung chuckled. "Absolutely!" Taehyung said. "Jiminie definitely does."  
 Hoseok said, earning a glare from Jimin. Yoongi laughed and moved over  and stood behind Taehyung. "Don't worry! Captain Marvel will save you!" Mi-young said as she popped out from behind the wall and posed with her fists on her sides, with Goose underneath one of her arms. 

Taehyung got up and checked on the nuggets. Mi-young walked over to him. "Sir, are those nuggets almost done? Captain Marvel needs them to help her fight the Kree! They're coming to destroy your planet!" "Well, I think Captain Marvel can go clean her room first. The nuggets will be finished as soon as your room is clean." "Okay, appa- I mean sir! I'll be right back." Mi-young said before she ran back up to her room. 

Yoongi pat Jimin on the back. "How's it going, Chim?" Taehyung and Hoseok shared a look while Jimin groaned. "Please don't ask, hyung." Jimin said. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows before he looked at Taehyung. 'Jungkook' Taehyung mouthed. Yoongi sighed. "Maybe you should talk to him." "Yeah, I tried that hyung... we ended up-" "Fucking-" Hoseok said. "Twice, possibly more times. He got drunk, so he isn't sure." Taehyung finished. 

Yoongi sighed. "Jiminie..." Jimin shook his head. "I'll deal with it later guys. Taehyung, I need you to help me with... fashion." Taehyung's eyes widened. "Me?! Fashion?! FINALLY!!! Hyung NEVER let's me help him." Yoongi sighed. Taehyung turned to him and smiled. "Watch her nuggets! Jimin-hyung and I will be right back!" Taehyung said before he grabbed Jimin's arm and dragged him upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin watched as Taehyung looked through his closet. "Do you know where he's taking you?" Taehyung asked. "No... he said-" Jimin hurriedly fished his phone out of his pocket as it rang. "H-Hello?" "Jimin, hey.. Did you still want to meet up tonight?" "YES! Yeah.. totally..." Taehyung looked over at him and laughed a bit. Jimin blushed as Brian laughed on the other end. "Okay, well, should I come get you?" 

Jimin quickly glanced at the time on his phone. "Well, it's almost eight... and I'm over at Mi-young's again." "Then I definitely have to pick you up!" Jimin smiled. "Okay well, I should be ready by time you get here." "Okay, I'll see you soon." 

Jimin's eyes widened a bit. "Oh! um... Just so you know, you have to call Mi-young, Captain Marvel... she's got her costume on right now." Brain laughed, causing Jimin to blush more. "That's fantastic. I can't wait to see her, and you of course Jiminie." Jimin giggled a bit. "I can't either, see you." Jiminsaid before he hung up and texted Brian their address. 

Taehyung smiled at Jimin. "Well... somebody's smitten." Jimin sighed. "I just... I haven't had someone into me for a long time and it's nice.." Taehyung smiled and nodded. "I know! It's just cute as fuck!" Jimin groaned. "Tae, come on. He'll be here soon!" 

—

"MI-YOUNG! NUGGETS ARE READY!" Yoongi shouted. Hoseok sighed. "Hyung, remember? She's Cap-" "I'M NOT MI-YOUNG, DADDY!!! I’M CAPTAIN MARVEL!" "SORRY! CAPTAIN MARVEL, YOUR NUGGETS ARE READY!" Yoongi shouted. Hoseok laughed as they heard her jump down the steps before she ran into the kitchen and climbed up onto one of the stools at the counter. "Nuggets! Then, I have to go save the world, Daddy!" 

Yoongi placed her plate in front of her. "Save the world in your dreams you mean." Mi-young pouted. "But, Daddy! Please?! Five more minutes after I eat?!" Yoongi sighed and kissed her on top of her head. "Alright, then you're getting ready for bed." Mi-young smiled. "YAY! Where's appa and uncle ChimChim?" Yoongi sat next to her. "Uncle ChimChim is going out and appa is helping him get ready." Mi-young nodded before she began to eat. 

Taehyung walked back down and was about to walk into the kitchen, but there was a knock on the door. Taehyung answered it and smiled a bit as he raised his eyebrows. "Hi! Um... why didn't you call? Yoongi-hyung could of came and got you." Jungkook shrugged and walked inside. "I had to get a car anyways. Cindy and I can't depend on you two the whole time." 

Taehyung nodded as he shut the door. They walked into the kitchen. "UNCLE KOOKIE!!!" Mi-young yelled before she got down and ran up to Jungkook. Jungkook picked her up and hugged her. "Carol Danvers! It's good to see you!" Mi-young chuckled. "Uncle Kookie, we don't know each other yet!" "Right, right! Do you want me to just call you Mi-young then?" She nodded then looked at her fathers and Hoseok. "You guys have to call me Captain Marvel though!" 

Taehyung pouted. "Why can't Uncle Kookie call you Mi-young?" Mi-young sighed. "Appa, he's Tony! Iron-man! Endgame isn’t out yet! He and Captain Marvel haven’t met yet!" Taehyung chuckled a bit. "Ah, now I understand." Jungkook set her down in her seat to let her finish her food. 

Hoseok walked over and hugged Jungkook. "It's good to see you." "You too, hyung." Hoseok pulled away and smacked Jungkook on the back of his head. Jungkook pouted and rubbed it. "What the hell, hyung?" "I'm mad at you." Mi-young looked back at her uncles, not seeing what happened between them. "Oh my gosh! Uncle Sunshine!! We forgot my stuff!" Hoseok looked at her confused before his eyebrows shot up. "OH! Right! I'll be back." Hoseok said before he left. 

"So, what are you doing here, Jungkook?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook pouted and sat next to Mi-young. "I wanted to see my niece." Taehyung looked at Yoongi as he sighed. Jungkook looked between them. "What?" "Taehyung! I don't know about this... what if its too much?" Jimin asked as he walked into the kitchen. Jimin and Jungkook locked eyes. 

"Fuck..." Jungkook said as he looked Jimin over. He had on black pants, a black suit jacket, with a black deep v-neck shirt. Mi-young looked around Jungkook and smiled at Jimin. "Uncle ChimChim! You look like a prince!" Jungkook nodded. "You do..." Jimin walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water, ignoring Jungkook. "Thanks Mi-young." 

Jungkook sighed. "Hyung..." Jimin turned and looked at Jungkook as he took a drink. "I have nothing to say to you Jungkook." Jungkook sighed. "Hyung, please... can we just talk for a moment?" Jimin went to take another drink, but ended up choking and coughing. "Thanks for helping me." Hoseok said to Brian. Brian smiled and nodded. "No, problem." Jimin quickly set his cup down and dried his face before Brian looked over at him. "Whoa." 

Jimin blushed and smiled. "Hi." Brian smiled and walked over to him. "Hey... wow. You look amazing, Jimin." Jimin looked up at him and blushed more. "T-Thank you." Everyone watched as they stood, smiling and staring at one another. Jungkook rolled his eyes. Mi-young looked up from her plate and smiled brightly. "YOUNG K!" 

Brian looked over and smiled at Mi-young before he walked over to her and let her jump into his arms. Taehyung and Yoongi furrowed their eyebrows. Jimin's eyes widened before he looked at Hoseok. "Mi-young, how do you know Uncle ChimChim's friend?" Mi-young reached out for Taehyung, he took her and held her in his lap. "I was running, SUPER fast to the ice cream place, and I was still running, but Young K caught me and-and he saved me from the car!" 

Jimin and Hoseok both started talking over each other. "Guys, shut up. She does that to us all the time, we've been working on it." Yoongi said. “We aren’t mad at you.” Taehyung kissed Mi-young on the head before he set her down. Jungkook pulled Jimin to the side as Yoongi and Taehyung talked and thanked Brian. Jimin sighed. "Jungkook-" "Hyung, please. I just want to apologize." Jimin scoffed and shook his head. "Fine, whatever, Jungkook. Just... leave me alone now. Please? I am finally moving on." 

Jungkook sighed and nodded his head as he looked down at Jimin's lips. "I just wanted to be with you one last time, hyung... you know, we didn't get to kiss-" "Good-bye, Jungkook. Have a nice night." Jimin said before he walked back into the kitchen. "Hyung? Are you ready?" Brian smiled and nodded before he said good-bye to everyone. Jungkook was walking back into the kitchen as Brian and Jimin walked out. Brian stopped and looked at Jungkook. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think we've been introduced." 

Jungkook looked at Jimin and smiled. "Probably because your date hates me." Jimin glared at the younger as Brian looked over at Jimin and chuckled. "I see. I'm Brian Kang." Brian said as he held out his hand. Jungkook hesitated before he shook his hand. "Jeon Jungkook. Jimin-hyung and I use to be fuck buddies." 

Brian chuckled and slowly nodded his head. "Well alright then.” Brian chuckled a bit. “Pretty open and straightforward I see." Jungkook smirked a bit and shrugged. Jimin took Brian's hand. "Hyung, ignore him. I'm sorry, he's an idiot. But don't worry, he and I are not friends anymore. Goodbye Jungkook." Jimin said before he pulled Brian out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Jungkook sighed out as he walked back into the kitchen. Hoseok, Yoongi, and Taehyung were all staring at him. "What?" Jungkook asked. "Really, Kookie? Why can't you just let Jiminie go?" Hoseok asked. Jungkook sighed. "What are you talking about?" Hoseok shook his head. "I'm going home guys. See you later." Hoseok said. He gave Mi-young a hug. "Uncle Sunshine! Wait! We didn't show appa and daddy what you got me!" 

Taehyung and Yoongi both sighed. "Hyung!" "Hobi!" Hoseok chuckled. "I just... I couldn't help myself! She screamed and was so excited! It was cute." Yoongi shook his head as he put Mi-young's plate in the dishwasher. Taehyung sighed out. "What is it?" 

Hoseok walked into the living room and brought the bags in. Mi-young ran over and pulled something out of one of the bags. "CAPTAIN MARVEL PAJAMAS!!!! I'm wearing them tonight!" Mi-young placed the pajama set on Taehyung's lap before she screamed as she pulled out all the Caption Marvel toys. 

Taehyung looked up at Yoongi who was glaring at Hoseok. Hoseok smiled and whispered to Mi-young to hurry. Mi-young pulled on Jungkook's shirt. "Uncle Kookie? Can you get it out?" Jungkook pulled the biggest gift out. "Open it! Please?!" Mi-young screamed. Hoseok and Jungkook took it out of the plastic and held it up. 

"Daddy, Appa! IT'S THE CAPTAIN MARVEL BLANKET I WANTED!" Taehyung smiled and looked up at Yoongi again. "Hobi, you have to let us pay you back for all this. She really could of waited till her birthday." Yoongi said. 

Hoseok smiled. "I don't mind! She was just acting so cute so I had to!" Yoongi looked over at Taehyung. "Hm... wonder where she got that from." Taehyung blushed and pouted. "It's not my fault! Anyways, thank you hyung." Hoseok nodded. "I'll help you bring it up to her room." 

They put the things back in the bags and carried them upstairs. Mi-young hugged Jungkook's leg. Jungkook picked her up and hugged her. "Good night, Carol!" Mi-young hugged him back and giggled before she kissed his cheek. "Good night, Tony!" Jungkook chuckled and set her down. "Daddy, are you gonna come up later and say good night to me?" 

Yoongi smiled as he picked her up and kissed her cheek a couple times. "Of course baby girl. Tell Appa to call for me when you're ready." Yoongi said before he set her down. Mi-young nodded before she ran upstairs. Yoongi smiled at Jungkook before he walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He handed one to Jungkook. "We need to talk about you and Jimin." Yoongi said as he sat down.

—

Jimin pouted. “What’s wrong?” Brian asked as he held the door open. “Just... stupid Jungkook. He didn’t ruin anything did he?” Jimin asked. Brian gently grabbed Jimin’s arms before he got in the car and smiled. “No. I’m still very interested in you.” Jimin smiled back and blushed. “Okay... Good.” 

Brian smiled and took Jimin’s hand. “In fact I think I’d like to do this again, whenever you’re available next.” “I’m free tomorrow.” Jimin said. “During the day?” Jimin smiled and nodded. “Great. I can’t wait.” Brian said. “Me either.” Jimin said before he got into the car. 

Brian sighed out a bit as he pulled up to Taehyung and Yoongi’s. Jimin looked over at him. “Are you okay?” Brian smiled and nodded. “Yeah, just kinda don’t want this to end.” Jimin blushed and nodded. “Neither do I...” Brian chuckled as he looked over at Jimin. Jimin smiled as he looked out the window. 

Brian got out and opened Jimin’s door, helping him out of the car. Jimin smiled and started to walk over to the door, but Brian grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Jimin smiled as the elder placed his hand on his neck and leaned in. Jimin closed his eyes as Brian’s lips met his. 

“Be safe, Kooks. And please just leave him alone.” Yoongi said as he walked Jungkook outside. Yoongi looked over at Jimin and Brian and sighed. “Jungkook, please don’t do anything stupid.” Hoseok walked up behind Yoongi and looked over at Jimin and Brian the same time as Jungkook. “Ooo! Go Jiminie!” Hoseok said to Yoongi and Jungkook. Jungkook clenched his fists. 

Jimin giggled as Brian kissed on his neck and gently grasped his ass. Jimin gasped before Brian moved back up and kissed him a couple times. Jimin bit his bottom lip and blushed as they pulled away from each other. Brian looked back at Jimin’s friends and chuckled. “Having an audience is always fun.” Jimin blushed more and hugged Brian, burying his face in his neck. “Ugh, I’m sorry.” Brian chuckled and hugged Jimin back. “It’s okay, they’re your family. I get it... I just don’t think your ex likes me very much.” 

Jimin looked over at Jungkook before he looked up at Brian. “He’s definitely not an ex. He’s nothing to worry about, okay?” Brian smiled and nodded. “Okay, good. Because I plan on making you mine.” Jimin blushed and giggled a bit. “Really?” Jimin asked. Brian smirked and nodded his head before he leaned down again and gave Jimin a light kiss on his lips. 

“Jesus... how many fucking times are they gonna kiss?” Jungkook asked. Hoseok and Yoongi both shook their heads. “Jungkook, maybe you should leave.” Yoongi suggested. Jungkook looked at Yoongi before he walked off the steps. Jimin smiled and waved to Brian before he drove off. “Had fun?” Jungkook asked. Jimin sighed out and rolled his eyes before he turned around to face the younger. “Best night of my life.” Jimin said with a smirk. 

Jungkook smirked back and ticked his head to the side. “Eh, I don’t know about that. Remember that trip you and I took? When we tried that one move. God, you looked so beautiful and sexy while you were orgasming, it was so intense.” Jimin blushed and shoved pasted Jungkook. 

The younger grabbed his arm and looked down at Jimin’s lips. “I don’t see why you don’t just break it off with him now. You know I’ll be on your mind every single time his lips touch your skin or every time he thrusts into you. Kinda unfair to the guy, isn’t it?” 

Jimin yanked his arm away. “What the actual fuck is your problem, Jungkook? You have a girlfriend! Leave me alone!” Jungkook chuckled softly. “I’m just trying to help you hyung. You try and get over me all you want, it’s never gonna happen. You’re in love with me.” Jimin wiped his tears before he started to laugh. “You’re such an asshole.” Jimin sighed out before he looked Jungkook in the eyes. “Please... please just leave me alone, Jungkook. I haven’t done anything to you.” 

Jimin started to walk away. “You never asked me to stay!” Jungkook shouted. Jimin stopped walking and sighed before he looked back at the younger with tears in his eyes. “You didn’t want to stay... otherwise you would of never left. Good night, Jungkook.” Jimin whispered before he walked past Hoseok and Yoongi. 

Jungkook walked over to his car, got in and left. Hoseok sighed as he looked at Yoongi. Yoongi nodded towards Hoseok’s car. “You go ahead and go home, Hobi. We’ll take care of Jiminie. He can stay here tonight.” Hoseok nodded and hugged Yoongi before he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Taehyung walked downstairs and walked into the living room. "Baby, she's asleep and it's not too late sooo we can totally have sex now." Yoongi looked up at Taehyung and cleared his throat. "Baby, you're gonna have to put a pin in that..." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he walked in and looked at Jimin. "Oh, hyung! How did your date go?!" Taehyung asked as he sat on Yoongi's lap.

Jimin smiled through his tears and looked up at Taehyung. "Good! I really really like him... I just hope Jungkook doesn't drive him away." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "What did he do now?" Yoongi sighed. "He told Jimin that there's no way he'll get over him." Taehyung sighed. "It is hard... every time I was Jungkook, I thought about Yoongi-hyung." Yoongi smiled a bit. "Really?" Taehyung nodded and leaned back into Yoongi. 

Jimin groaned. "Your guys' sickening love for one another is definitely not helping me right now." Taehyung and Yoongi both apologized. Taehyung got up and sat on the opposite side of Jimin. "Hyung, you're gonna get through this. We'll keep Jungkookie away from you. Okay?" Jimin nodded and smiled a bit. "Thanks... Well, I'm gonna head up to the guest room if you two still wanna... you know. Good night guys." Jimin said before he got up and walked upstairs. 

Taehyung pouted. "I'm gonna kill Jungkook." Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Let's not do that. Jungkook might be an asshole, but he's still family... he just needs help." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "If he hurts my hyung again, I'll slit his throat." Yoongi stood up. "Babe, lets go to bed, you have a scene to film tomorrow." Taehyung pouted and looked up at Yoongi. "I thought you wanted to have sex." 

Yoongi gulped. "Um.. oddly enough, you talking about slitting throats and shit is a turn off. So, we should just go to bed." Taehyung's eyes widened. "I... I turned you off?! Me?! Is that even possible?" Yoongi shrugged. "Seems like it. I'm going upstairs, you come up whenever." Yoongi said before he patted Taehyung on the head and ran upstairs before Taehyung growled playfully and ran after him.

—

Jimin sighed as his phone started to ring. It didn't wake him up, he wasn't asleep to begin with. "Hello?" "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw the ex-that-isn't-an-ex walk up to you as I left." Jimin chuckled a bit. "Let's just call him Jungkook." Brian laughed. "Okay, But are you okay?" 

Jimin sighed. "He said some pretty hurtful things to me... I don't think he's gonna leave me alone. I'm sorry. You probably want to be with someone who doesn't have a problematic ex-fuck buddy." Brian chuckled a bit "Well, I mean, I have a problematic ex if that makes you feel any better." Jimin laughed along with Brian. "Surprisingly, it does, just a little bit." 

They were quiet for a couple minutes. "Don't give me an out. I don't want one. I like you, a lot, Jimin. I can handle any ex-whatever you have. Don't let him ruin what you know you felt tonight." 

Jimin blushed and started to smile like crazy. "Okay." Jimin whispered happily. Brian chuckled a bit. "Okay, well I'll let you get some sleep and I will see you around noon?" "Okay, I'll meet you at that café I was telling you about." Jimin said. "Good night, Jimin." "Good night, hyung." Jimin smiled as he looked at his phone before he set it down and tried to sleep.

—

"UNCLE CHIMCHIM!!!!! Daddy made breakfast!!!!" Mi-young yelled as she jumped on top of Jimin. The elder laughed and hugged her. "We should go eat then!" Jimin brought her down stairs and set her on one of the stools. "Good morning hyung, are you feeling better?" Taehyung asked. Jimin smiled. "A lot better." Yoongi looked over at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened?" 

Jimin smiled and bit his bottom lip. "Brian-hyung called me last night..." Taehyung smiled. "Really?!" Jimin smiled more and nodded. "He doesn't mind Jungkook, he said to not give him an out because he really likes me." Jimin said before he covered his face. Yoongi chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you two aren't going to let him ruin anything. And I'm glad to see you this happy." 

Taehyung smiled and gave Jimin a quick hug. "Uncle ChimChim! Daddy made CAPTAIN MARVEL PANCAKES!" Mi-young said. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows before he looked over at Yoongi. "How bad are they?" Jimin asked. Taehyung laughed as the elder glared at them. Taehyung looked over at Jimin. "Surprisingly, they look just like her." Jimin raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Taehyung nodded before he grabbed the plate and set it in front of Jimin. "Whoa, how-" 

Yoongi smirked. "I copied those videos. I'm a genius okay?" Jimin laughed and gave Mi-young the ones of Captain Marvel and Goose while he took the ones of the logo. Mi-young screamed with excitement as Jimin cut them for her. "Mi-young!" Yoongi said in a deep, stern, voice. "What did we say about screaming?" Mi-young pouted and teared up. "I-I'm sorry daddy..." Yoongi sighed and walked over to her. "Don't cry, daddy isn't mad." 

Mi-young stood up on her chair and hugged his neck before she kissed his cheek. "I’m sorry for screaming..." Yoongi smiled and attacked her cheek with kisses. "It's okay babygirl, do you want Daddy and Appa to take you shopping today?!" Mi-young was about to scream but she caught herself. "Yes! Yes yes yes!" Yoongi laughed. "Hurry and eat." Yoongi said before he looked over at Taehyung who was glaring at him. 

"What?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest. "Shopping? Did you not see what Hoseok-hyung bought her yesterday?! Her birthday is coming up and no one is going to be able to get her anything!" Mi-young shook her head. "Nooo! I still don't have Mantis or The Wasp or Brunnhilde or Scarlet Witch!" Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you had Wanda." Mi-young pouted. "The hulk stomped her head off during our civil war fight..." 

Taehyung sighed. "Alright. Hurry and eat. You know how Daddy gets about shopping." Mi-young's eyes widened as she nodded and sat back down. She began to eat after Jimin poured her syrup. Taehyung sighed. "What are you doing today?" Taehyung said Jimin. "I am actually seeing Brian-hyung today, soon. Shit I should go. Thank you guys for last night and this morning." 

Taehyung and Yoongi both shook their heads. "You're always welcomed to crash here, Jimin." Yoongi said as he wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist while the younger draped an arm over his shoulders. "Thank you. Well, I’ll let you guys know how it went!” 

Taehyung smiled and hugged Jimin. “Okay, hyung! Have fun!” Jimin smiled and hugged him back before he hugged Yoongi then kissed Mi-young on the top of her head. “Bye guys!” Jimin said before he left with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Jimin still had a smile on his face as he opened the door to his apartment. Hoseok got up off the couch and greeted him. "Jimin-" "Hyung! Hi!" Jimin said. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you so happy?" Jimin smiled brightly. "Brian-hyung. I'm meeting him for lunch!" 

Hoseok sighed. "Okay, But... Jimin-" Jimin shook his head. "Hyung you can tell me after I get ready! I'm going to take a quick shower!" Jimin said before he walked to the bathroom. Hoseok sighed and sat in the kitchen. "I tried." Hoseok said to himself.

Jimin smiled as he walked to his room after his shower. He opened his door and pulled his towel from his waist to finish drying himself off. "God damn... you really make just talking hard..." Jimin froze before he slowly looked over at his bed. Jungkook met his eyes. "What the FUCK are you doing here, Jungkook?" Jimin asked as he gripped his towel that was in his hands. 

Jungkook held up his hands. "I just want to talk! I promise." Jimin sighed and walked over to his dresser that was in front of his bed. Jungkook tried to keep his eyes off of Jimin as much as possible, but ended up failing. "Can I just touch- no. Nope. I am fine. Only talking, Jungkook." The younger said to himself. 

Jimin pulled on a pair of boxers before he pulled on gray sweat pants on and a plain black shirt. He walked over and grabbed his desk chair. "Get off my bed." Jimin said. Jungkook stood up and sat in the chair as Jimin crawled onto his bed. Jimin looked at the younger. "Come on, what other hurtful things can you say to me?" Jimin said. 

Jungkook sighed and shook his head. "Hyung, I... I don't... I'm... sorry." Jungkook said as he looked away from the elder. Jimin raised his eyebrows. "What did you say?" Jungkook sighed. "Hyung!" Jimin shrugged. "You didn't actually say anything? I must be hearing things." Jungkook groaned. "I said I was sorry. I shouldn't of said what I did." Jimin crossed his arms over his chest as he waited. 

Jungkook sighed out. "I'm sorry, but it was the truth! You really think THAT GUY is going to help you get over ME?!" Jimin smiled and shrugged. "I think you're going a pretty good job yourself." Jimin stood up and pointed to his door. "Leave." Jungkook stood up and walked up to Jimin. "Hyung, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that either! Please, we really need to talk!" 

Jimin scoffed. "Jungkook, your fucking apologies do NOTHING for me. You're a fucking liar. You aren't sorry, you love that I'm miserable over you. I hate myself SO MUCH because of you! You have ruined me." Jimin said. Jungkook sighed softly. "Hyung... dump that loser. I'll break up with her and I'll move back! We can be together!" 

Jimin laughed. "Hell no. I am so tired, Jungkook. We are toxic together. It's just not right. Just leave me alone." Jungkook shook his head. "No! You and I belong together and you know it! I will call her right now and break up with her. Hyung, please?!" Jimin rolled his eyes. "Jimin, I love you." Jungkook said softly. 

Jimin looked up at the younger. "I am IN love with you, I have been forever. Please, Jimin..." Jimin shook his head as he began to tear up. "If you loved me so much, why did you leave?" Jungkook sighed out and walked up to him. "Why did you leave me, Jungkook?!" Jimin shouted as he pushed the younger. 

Jungkook grabbed Jimin's wrists, pulling the elder's body against his own. "I lost myself, hyung. I was arrogant and an asshole-" "You still are." Jimin said through gritted teeth. Jungkook sighed. "I wouldn't of had sex with you if I wasn't so sure I'd get you back." 

Jimin scoffed. "You never even had me, you cocky bastard. Let go of-!" "Hyung! Listen to me! I lost myself the day you told me you had feelings for Hoseok-hyung. I was never the same after that... I started not to care. Not care of who I hurt or what I was doing to myself!" Jimin looked up through his tears and watched as Jungkook's own tears ran down his rosy cheeks. 

Jungkook sighed. "Please, just give me a chance, hyung." Jimin closed his eyes as Jungkook leaned in and gave him the lightest peck on his lips. Jimin kept his eyes closed as Jungkook leaned forward again. Jimin let the younger's lips brush up again his own before he whispered. "I'm sorry, but it's too late." 

Jimin moved back. "Please leave, I have to get ready for my date." Jungkook wiped his eyes and nodded as he left. Jimin slammed the door shut behind him and locked the door. Jimin wiped his tears before he finished getting ready. 

—

Jimin was smiling again as he walked out of his room. “Okay, hyung! I’m going to be leaving now!” Jimin shouted before he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. “Hobi-hyung left.” someone said from the table. 

Jimin sighed after he closed the refrigerator and looked over at the table. “You’re seriously still here? Go home, Jungkook.” Jimin mumbled before he left the kitchen. 

Jungkook got up and caught up to him. “Hyung, I’m not going to give up. I’m not leaving after the wedding.” Jimin scoffed and shook his head as he walked over to his car. Jungkook slammed his car door shut as he was opening it. 

“Jungkook-!!!” Jimin blushed as the younger pinned him up against the car. “Hyung, please?! Even if you say no, I’m not going to give up.” Jimin looked away. “Let me take you out tonight. Please?” Jimin sighed. “Fine, just let me go!” Jungkook smiled brightly. “Really?!” 

Jimin nodded. “Dinner and that is it, Jeon Jungkook. I will not be bewitched by your cock. No matter how big and thick... long...” Jimin’s voice trailed off as he looked down at Jungkook’s crotch. Jungkook chuckled before he smirked. “You sure, hyungie?” Jimin blushed softly before Jungkook grabbed his hand and lead him back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jungkook!!!" 

Jimin closed his eyes as he breathed heavily. Jungkook breathed out as he laid next to Jimin. They both stared at the ceiling. "Uhh... well... I wasn't planning on that happening." Jungkook said. Jimin scoffed. "Yes you were." Jungkook sat up and got on top of Jimin. "I really wasn't, hyung." 

Jimin sighed and looked up at Jungkook. "What did you think was going to happen?" Jimin asked. Jungkook smirked and chuckled a bit. "I definitely didn't think you were going to attack me like you did." Jimin blushed and rolled his eyes. "You did the same fucking thing, okay? We kissed each other at the same time. We LUNGED at each other at the same time. It was not just me." 

Jungkook smiled as he leaned down and kissed Jimin. "Hyung, be with me. Please?" Jungkook whispered. Jimin sighed softly before he kissed Jungkook passionately. Jimin whispered as he slowly pulled away. "Jungkook, I'm sorry... but that was the last time. We aren't good together." Jungkook shook his head a bit. "No. That's not true and you know it." Jungkook said. 

Jimin sighed before he tried to push Jungkook off of him. "Jungkook! Move!" Jimin shouted. Jungkook looked down into the elder's eyes. "You're making a mistake, hyung. Once you've realized that, call me." Jungkook said before he got up and got dressed. Jimin sat up and pouted as he watched the younger leave. "Bye, Jiminie-hyung." Jungkook whispered before he shut the door behind him. 

Jimin sighed out and laid back down. He closed his eyes and pushed his hair back. "I am so stupid." Jimin groaned as his phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey, I was just wondering if you were on your way." Jimin quickly sat up. "Yeah! I am so sorry. I was going to head over there early then I um... decided not to look desperate... so I took a nap and totally lost track of time! I'm so sorry hyung!" 

Brian chuckled on the other end. "It's fine, Jimin. I'll wait for you. I can order for you if you know what you want." Jimin smiled as he got up and went to start the shower. "Okay! I'll just text it to you. See you in a bit!" Jimin said before he hung up. "Damn, Jeon Jungkook." Jimin grumbled to himself before he got into the shower. 

—

"BUT DADDY PLEASE?! I really really REALLY need it!" Mi-young whined as she shook the new Captain Marvel toy in Yoongi's face. Yoongi sighed and put her down. He carefully tried to take the toy from her. "Mi-young, no. You know Appa will get mad. Then you won't get anything for your birthday." 

Mi-young groaned and stomped her foot. "I WANT IT NOW!" Yoongi put the toy back and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Mi-young. But you're acting like a spoiled brat, do you really think you deserve a new toy?" Yoongi asked. Mi-young screamed. "GIVE IT BACK!!!" Yoongi scoffed before he started to walk away. 

Mi-young ran after him. "Daddy!" Yoongi stopped and watched as she ran up to him and head-butted the back of his thigh. "Go back and get it!" She said. Yoongi squatted down and held her hands. "No, Mi-young. You do not need that right now." Mi-young yanked her hands away. "I hate you!" She yelled before she slapped Yoongi's face. 

Yoongi picked her up and held her over his shoulder as he went to find Taehyung. Taehyung was putting a line through something on his list when he heard Mi-young screaming and crying behind him. He turned around to find his fiancé with their daughter over his shoulder. 

Yoongi sighed as he set her down in the cart and buckled her in. Taehyung looked at Yoongi who was trying to calm himself down. Mi-young huffed out as she gave up trying to get herself out of buckle. Taehyung sighed as he pulled Yoongi off to the side and made Yoongi turn his back to Mi-young so he could keep an eye on her. "What happened baby?" Taehyung asked. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "She wanted a toy, I told her no. She screamed at me. Acting like a real spoiled brat! I told her she didn't need the toy right now, she got even more mad and threw a fit." Taehyung studied Yoongi. "What else happened hyung?" Yoongi sighed and shrugged. "Nothing baby. Just... she needs to be grounded or something. Her behavior was ridiculous." Yoongi said before he turned back to her. 

Mi-young glared at the both of them. "TAKE ME BACK TO THE TOYS! Appa! Daddy is being mean to me!" Taehyung sighed and held Yoongi's hand as he walked up to her. "Mi-young, you can not always get what you want. Your birthday is coming up soon. Daddy will tell people what you like. Okay?" Taehyung said. 

Mi-young screamed again as she tried to get out. "No! NOW!" Taehyung sighed softly and looked at Yoongi. "Can you finish shopping? I'm gonna take her to the car. Please hurry. We need to talk without her around." Taehyung said before he took her out and took the keys from Yoongi. 

—

“I am, again, SO sorry that I’m late. I shouldn’t of.. napped.” Jimin said as he approached the table Brian was seated at. Brain stood up and smiled brightly. “It’s okay! Just happy I didn’t scare you off.” Jimin smiled as they hugged. Jimin looked up at the elder as they pulled away from each other. “You couldn’t do that.” Jimin said with a light blush. Brian smiled and nodded. “Well, that’s good to know! Um they should be bringing the food out now.” 

Jimin blushed as he looked down at Brian’s lips. He wasn’t quite sure of what he should do. Brian notice and smiled more before he leaned forward and kissed Jimin softly. Jimin kissed him back and smiled widely afterwards, giggling a bit as he sat down across from the elder. Brain blushed a bit and sat back down. “So, how has your day been so far, handsome?” He asked. 

Jimin blushed and smiled a bit. “G-good... uh well... I had breakfast with Mi-young. Yoongi-hyung made Captain Marvel pancakes and they actually looked really good! Tasted good also. But um then I went home and got ready and that’s about it! Now I’m here with you! Uh... how was your day? I mean how has it been so far?” Jimin asked. Brian smiled and watched as the waitress set down their drinks. “Your food should be out soon sirs.” She said.

Brian thanked her before he answered Jimin’s question. “It was pretty boring. I was waiting for this moment all day.” Jimin blushed and looked away. “Because of the food. I’ve never eaten here before.” Brian said with a playful smirk. Jimin looked up at him and laughed. “I see! Well, I hope it meets your standards!” Brian chuckled. “Ah it has already exceeded them.” 

Jimin blushed more and looked away again. Brian smiled and watched Jimin quietly for a couple minutes. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he watched a girl walk in, with a very familiar boy behind her. Brian looked over to where Jimin was looking. Jimin sighed out. “Shit.”


	16. Chapter 16

"Shit." 

Brian looked over at the couple. "Oh shit, is that Jungkook?" Jimin sighed and nodded. "The girl he's with... they have a baby together." Jimin said. Brian raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? I thought Jungkook was completely gay." Jimin laughed. "No. I'm sorry! Let's just ignore them." Jimin said as he smiled at Brian. "You sure? You really seem like you want to know what's happening." 

Jimin sighed. "I'm sorry-" Brian shook his head. "It's fine, Jimin. Why don't you go say hello?" Jimin sighed. "No, it's fine. I can see his face from here. I might have-" Jimin stopped talking as he watched Jungkook's eyebrows shoot up behind his bangs. He watched as Jungkook got up and quickly walked into the restroom. 

Jimin sighed out and looked at Brian. "You need to go?" Jimin raised his eyebrows. "No no! I'll ask him about it later." Brian sighed. "Jimin, he probably needs someone. Go ahead. I'd want you to comfort me if I just found out I had a kid." Jimin smiled and gently took Brian's hand. "You really don't mind?" Brian smiled and shook his head. "Nope, I trust you." 

Jimin hesitated a bit before he leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll call you when I get home!" Brian nodded. "I'll have your food sent to their table ready to go. Good luck!" Brian shouted before Jimin left. Jimin sighed as he walked into the bathroom. "Jungkook?" Jungkook opened the door to the stall he was in. "Hyung? What are you doing here?" 

Jimin sighed. "I was on a date with Brian. But I saw you and Wheein walk in... are you okay?" Jimin asked. Jungkook blinked a couple times. "You fucking knew?" Jimin sighed. "Yes, but Jungkook... it wasn't my place to tell you." Jungkook shook his head and walked over to the sink. "This is some bullshit." Jimin sighed out. "You know she has two kids right?" Jimin asked. 

Jungkook's eyebrows shot up. "Two?! I had sex with her ONE time!" Jimin shook his head. "He's not yours! His little sister is. She's two." Jungkook started to tear up a bit. "I have a daughter?" Jimin nodded. Jungkook smiled a bit. "What- How-" Jimin smiled. "She looks just like you, Kook." Jungkook chuckled a bit and smiled. "Really?" Jimin nodded. "Come on, lets go talk to Wheein." Jimin said as he held out his hand. Jungkook took his hand let him lead him out of the restroom. 

Wheein looked up at Jimin. “Oh, Jimin-oppa, I didn’t know you were here!” She said as she stood up and hugged him. Jimin hugged her back and smiled. “I was here on a date, but I saw you guys. Then I saw Kookie here run into the bathroom... so I’m gonna have to reschedule.” Jungkook smirked a bit to himself. Wheein looked around. “Is he still here? He can join us.” 

Jimin looked over at their table and smiled as Brian stood up and took his wallet out. “Yeah, give me a second.” Jimin said as he let go of Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook glared after him. “Wheein! Why would you do that?! He probably doesn’t want to be brought into this!” Wheein shrugged. “We can forget about it till we are alone. You’re causing a scene.” Jungkook scoffed before he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Jimin walked up to Brian and smiled. “Hey.. um.. you obviously don’t have to agree to this, but Wheein wanted to know if you wanted to join us. You really don’t have to... they have a lot of shit going on right now.” Brain smiled and took Jimin’s hand. “I don’t mind, handsome. I don’t want to just leave you with them if it’s that bad.” 

Jimin blushed and smiled before he hugged the elder. “You’re too sweet.” Jimin said before he gave him a quick kiss. Jungkook growled deeply as he watched them kiss then walk towards him. Wheein stood up and smiled at Brian. “Wheein, this is my um date-“ “Future boyfriend hopefully?” Brian said. 

Jimin blushed and smiled at the elder male. “Well I think we’re headed in the right direction..” Jimin said. Brian smiled back at him. Jimin blushed and chuckled a bit. “Um, sorry. This is Brian Kang. Hyung, this is Jung Wheein. And you know Jungkookie already.” Brian and Jungkook’s eyes met. Brian smirked a bit at the glare he was receiving from the younger.

Wheein and Jimin looked between them. “Okay, we should ask for a bigger table.” Jimin said before he left to talk to the hostess. Jungkook sighed out and got up. “Excuse me.” He said as he walked past Brian and Wheein. He walked over to Jimin. “Hyung?” Jimin looked at him and smiled. “Yes, Kookie?”

Jungkook blushed and sighed again. “I don’t think I can do this. With everything with Wheein... and you have Brian here.... It’s all too much.” Jimin nodded. “Okay, you can sneak out if you want. I don’t think you two should talk here anyways. Have her come to your hotel room later. Maybe you can get her drunk and make another baby together.” Jimin said. 

Jungkook scoffed. “Are you fucking serious? Did you REALLY think that was appropriate to say? If she would of fucking told me, Jimin... I would of came back and you know that. Don’t you dare throw my child in my face just because you’re fucking jealous.” Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s arm and dragged him out of the restaurant. “I am not jealous!” Jimin shouted. 

Jungkook laughed. “You are! And I have no FUCKING clue as to why! You could have me right this second if you go in there and break up with him!” Jimin rolled his eyes. “We aren’t together, this was suppose to be our second date, but OF COURSE you had to come and ruin it!” Jungkook scoffed and laughed again. “JIMIN, NO ONE FUCKING TOLD YOU TO COME AFTER ME! I had no clue you were even here!” Jungkook said. 

Jimin sighed. “I wasn’t going to just let you be... you just found out... and I’m making this about me... I’m sorry, Jungkook...” Jimin said as he looked down. Jungkook sighed out. “I mean... it is partially about you... because I’m in love with you and you’re here. You’re staying by my side and you’re helping me with this... but you also have your ‘future boyfriend’ here... and it hurts! It’s like it’s Hobi-hyung all over again!” Jimin sighed. “Maybe you should leave then Jungkook...” Jimin said. Jungkook looked into Jimin’s eyes. “The only way I’m leaving is with you, Jimin.”


	17. Chapter 17

Jimin blushed and smiled before he started to laugh. "Really, Jungkook? You're so lame." Jungkook sighed. "I'm fucking serious, hyung. Either you leave with me right now or else I go back in there with you. And I will not be nice to him." Jimin sighed. "Kook, please... I really like him. He's actually nice to me!" "I'm nice to you!" Jungkook said.

Jimin raised his eyebrows and looked at the younger. Jungkook blushed and looked away. "I would be... can be nice to you... when we're alone-!" Jimin scoffed. "You can be sweet at times, but as soon as someone else comes you go back to being an asshole!" Jungkook pouted. "I'll work on it... please baby, come with me..." Jungkook said. 

Jimin shook his head before he walked back inside. Jungkook groaned loudly before he stomped back in. Jimin looked around the restaurant as Jungkook walked up behind him. "Maybe they fell in love and ditched us. We should leave." Jimin shook his head. "Fuck off, Jungkook." Jimin mumbled. Jungkook huffed out before he pointed towards the back of the restaurant. "They're over there." Jungkook said. Jimin smiled before he walked over with Jungkook in tow. 

Brian looked up at him and smiled before he stood up. "Are you okay?" He asked Jimin. Jimin smiled and nodded before he leaned in to kiss him. Jungkook cleared his throat. Jimin sighed before he looked over at Jungkook. "What?" Jungkook shrugged. "I just think we should hurry and eat!" Jungkook said as he sat down next to Wheein. 

Jimin sat down across from Wheein and smiled. "Where are the kids?" She smiled. "Yoongi and Taehyung have Yoonsung and she is with my mother." Jimin nodded. "Yoonsung... you had a kid with Yoongi?" Jungkook asked her. Wheein nodded. "Jesus..." Jungkook said under his breath. 

Jimin lightly cleared his throat. "So, Brian, how did you two meet?" Wheein asked. Jimin smiled as he looked at the elder male with lovey-dovey eyes as Brian told her. Jungkook sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat back and tried to drown out his voice.

—

"Mi-young, Yoonsung... do you two need anything?" Taehyung asked. They both shook their heads as they kept their eyes glued to the TV. Taehyung sighed as he walked back outside. Yoongi was sitting in a chair enjoying the quiet afternoon. Taehyung left the door open a bit before he walked over to Yoongi. Taehyung smiled a bit before he leaned down and kissed Yoongi's head. "You okay, baby?" Taehyung asked. 

Yoongi sighed out and shook his head. Taehyung sat down on Yoongi's lap and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just worried about our daughter." Yoongi said. Taehyung nodded. "I think we should take her to the doctor next week. I'll call and make an appointment tomorrow." Yoongi nodded. Taehyung looked into the elder's eyes. "You're not telling me something, hyung." Taehyung said. 

Yoongi looked up at his fiancé and sighed. "Mi-young smacked me across the face when I told her no. She also told me that she hated me." Taehyung gasped a bit. "Baby! Why didn't you tell me before?!" Yoongi shook his head. "I didn't want you to feel guilty!" Taehyung sighed out. "But it is my fault! I'm so sorry... god... and to think I wanted to bring more kids into our house. I can't even get it right with the one we have!" Yoongi sat up at bit. "Wait what? More kids? You mean Yoonsung?" 

Taehyung shook his head and smiled a bit. "I... well I was going to talk about it with you after we had like the most amazing sex ever to make sure you'd agree to it, but that's not gonna happen any time soon..." Yoongi sighed. "Baby!" Taehyung waved him off. "I was just going to discuss the possibility of us having more kids... like three more? Or four more? Since Yoonsung won't be with us all the time..." 

Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "F-Four more?" Taehyung smiled and nodded. "We could get surrogates and each have two more kids!" Taehyung said excitedly. "Baby, we'd have to move... and... we...we aren't even married yet. Four? Are you sure?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung smiled and nodded. "Positive! And I could quit my job and stay home with them!" 

Yoongi smiled and patted Taehyung's thigh. "Baby, let's focus on the wedding first, okay?" Taehyung sighed. "You don't want to have more kids do you?" Yoongi cupped Taehyung's face in his hands. "I would love to have more kids with you baby, but we just have some other things to take care of before we start worrying about that." 

Taehyung smiled and nodded before he kissed the elder. "I love you so much." Taehyung whispered before he kissed Yoongi again. "APPA!" Mi-young yelled as she and Yoonsung ran outside. Taehyung and Yoongi turned to her. "What is it baby?" "MY TOOTH FELL OUT AND I LOST IT!" Taehyung nodded. "I'll help you find it." Taehyung said as he got up and took her hand. 

Yoongi watched as they went inside. Yoonsung looked over at him. "Hyung, why do we look alike?" Yoongi stared at him before he smiled a bit. "Um, we should wait till your mom gets back to answer that question. Do you want to help me with lunch?" Yoonsung nodded. 

Yoongi got up and started to walk past him, but Yoonsung reached up and grabbed his hand. Yoongi looked down at their hands and smiled. "Come on, what do you feel like eating? We'll make whatever you want." Yoongi said as he lead Yoonsung into the kitchen.

Taehyung sighed as he got down and felt through the carpet. “Baby, go get a plastic bag from daddy.” Mi-young nodded before she ran off. Taehyung sighed after he felt through the carpet. He then tried to reach underneath the couch but his hand was too big. Mi-young ran back in and held the plastic ziplock bag out. “Baby, go get daddy. I need his help.” 

Mi-young crossed her arms over her chest. “No! I don’t like daddy anymore.” Taehyung sat up. “Mi-young! Take that back.” Mi-young shook her head. “No! I hate daddy! I don’t want his help!” Taehyung stood up and took the bag from her. “Upstairs! Now.” Taehyung said. Mi-young screamed before she stomped up the stairs and sat down on the top step. 

Taehyung shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Yoongi looked at him. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Taehyung smiled at Yoonsung who was watching them. “What did you decide for lunch?” Taehyung asked him. “Pizza!” Yoongi smiled. “We were gonna make mini pizzas.... where’s Mi-young?” Taehyung pulled Yoongi close and kissed him. He sighed after he pulled away. 

“She was being disrespectful to you. I asked her to get you to help me lift the couch, but she said that she didn’t want your help because she doesn’t like you anymore. So I sent her upstairs. We need to talk to her after her time out.” Yoongi nodded and looked back down at his phone. “Okay, Yoonsung, you can put the eggs in.” Taehyung turned Yoongi’s face to him and smiled sweetly. “You know we both love you. She’s just going through something right now. We wouldn’t trade you for the world.” 

Yoongi smiled a bit. “Thanks babyboy... I’ll come help you after we mix this, okay?” Taehyung nodded before he kissed the elder a couple times. “I am so in love with you Min Yoongi. You’re the best thing that has happened to me... besides the kids of course.” Yoongi smiled more and blushed. “Baby, we aren’t gonna have lunch if you don’t stop it.” 

Taehyung chuckled softly as he looked into Yoongi’s eyes. Yoonsung watched them. “TaeTae, your eyes are shiny!” Taehyung blushed and laughed a bit. “They are?!” Yoonsung nodded. Taehyung smiled before he looked at Yoongi. “Okay, I’m gonna let you two chefs get back to work!” Taehyung said before he ruffled Yoonsung’s hair and walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Taehyung sighed as he walked up behind Yoongi. "You want me to talk to her first or do you just want to go together?" Taehyung asked as he rested his chin on Yoongi's shoulder. Yoongi sighed and shut the water off. "I'll just go with you baby." Taehyung smiled as the elder turned around. Taehyung grabbed his face and kissed him all over. 

Yoongi smiled and chuckled a bit. "Baby! Stop it." Taehyung smiled and kissed the end of his nose. "I love you." Taehyung said. Yoongi looked up into his eyes and blushed. "How do you manage to make me fall in love with you all over again every second I'm with you?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung smiled and giggled a bit. "I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Min." 

Yoongi groaned cutely. "How did I get so lucky! You're so damn cute!" Yoongi said as he grabbed Taehyung's waist and shook him a little. Taehyung laughed and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck. "We're both lucky." Taehyung whispered before he cupped Yoongi's face in his hands and kissed him long and passionately. Taehyung slowly and reluctantly pulled away. "Come on, we need to go get this over with... maybe later tonigh-" "Definitely. Yes." Yoongi said with a light blush. 

Taehyung smiled and took Yoongi's hand. "First, Mi-young. We are stopping this behavior today." Taehyung said. Yoongi nodded. "What should we do with Yoonsung?" Taehyung pulled Yoongi into the living room. "I think he'll be okay watching TV. Mi-young." Taehyung said. Mi-young looked up at him. "Yes, Appa?" Taehyung held out his other hand. "Daddy and I need to talk to you." Mi-young pouted before she got up and took Taehyung's hand. 

—

Jungkook glared at Jimin and Brian as they talked. Wheein walked up to him. "Are you riding with me?" She asked him. Jungkook sighed. “I kind of don't want to be around you right now, no offense." Wheein nodded. "Then how-" "I'll find a way. I'll see you in a bit." Jungkook said. Wheein sighed before she walked away. Jungkook turned and watched as Jimin and Brian giggled at something. 

Jimin bit his bottom lip. "So... do you have to work tomorrow?" Jimin asked. Brian chuckled a bit. "Tomorrow night, why? Did you want to go out again? Or did you have something else in mind?" Brian asked. Jimin smiled a bit. "... something else?" Brian smirked a bit. "Ah, well... I can text you my address. You can come over around nine thirty?” 

Jimin smiled and nodded. “Sounds good. I will see you at nine thirty. Do you want me to bring something?” Brian chuckled again. “A couple condoms maybe?” Jimin blushed and nodded. “Absolutely, I will see you tonight, at nine thirty.” Jimin said before he started to walk away. Brian jogged up to him and stood in his way. “Jimin, I think you forgot something.” Jimin looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows. “What, hyung?” Brian smiled and pulled Jimin closer. “A good bye kiss.” 

Jimin smiled and got in his tippy toes before he kissed Brian a couple times. Jungkook groaned. Jimin and Brian pulled away form each other to look over at him. “Can we help you, Jungkook?” Jimin asked. Jungkook nodded. “You two can stop kissing in front of me. That would be nice.” Jimin looked up at Brian. “I’m sorry about him.” Brian smirked at Jungkook before he looked down at Jimin. “It’s alright baby, I’ll see you tonight.” Jimin nodded and turned as Brian walked over to his car. 

Jimin smiled and waved to him as he drove off. Jungkook glared at him. “Stop it Jungkook.” Jungkook shook his head. “How can you be with him? I confessed to you, we fucked, literally right before your date with him... I... I don’t get it.” Jimin rolled his eyes. “Yes, you’ve done that And we did fuck, but you forgot one step. You didn’t break up with her like you said you were.” Jungkook sighed. “We fucked though! I’m going to break up with her soon.” 

Jimin scoffed as he smiled. He then shook his head. “That’s another thing! We FUCKED. We didn’t make love and you didn’t break up with her, you won’t do it either. What would you think if it were the other way around? It would feel like I was using you, right? Saying whatever I could to make you feel better. So I can just fuck you and use you whenever I want, right?! I really like him so please, seriously, stop Jungkook.” 

Jungkook sighed out before he nodded his head. “Can we still be friends?” Jungkook asked. Jimin eyed the younger. “Are you actually going to keep in contact and text or call me from time to time?” Jungkook nodded. “I promise. We can even hang out whenever you want to.” Jimin smiled and hugged him. “Thank you.” Jungkook slowly wrapped his arms around Jimin and hugged him tightly. 

Jungkook frowned and closed his eyes as he held on for a little bit longer. Jimin pulled back and looked up at the younger. Jungkook looked down into Jimin’s beautiful dark brown eyes and blushed. “Nope! Hyung, I can’t. Until you and Brian, or whoever say ‘I do’, I’m not going to give up.” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s face. “I am so in love with you, hyung and I will prove it to you someday.” 

Jimin blushed and sighed. “You’re going to give me gray hairs.” Jungkook chuckled a bit. “You love me.” Jimin sighed again. “Be quiet. I’m with Brian.” Jungkook shook his head. “You guys have been on two dates. He hasn’t asked you to be his boyfriend. Even then, I will still try. You will be mine, Park Jimin.” 

Jimin moved Jungkook’s hands. “Well, good luck I guess. I’m going to go home now and sleep.” Jimin said before he walked over to his car. Jungkook sighed as he followed the elder. “Hyung? I didn’t bring my car... Wheein picked me up.” Jimin opened the door before he looked over at Jungkook. “Where is she?” 

Jungkook sighed. “I told her to leave... I kind of didn’t want to be alone with her. I’m very upset with her.” Jimin nodded. “As you should be... did she give you an address? You shouldn’t go alone anyways.” Jungkook nodded. “Alright, get in, I’ll take you.” Jimin said. Jungkook smiled and opened the door to the passenger’s side. “Thanks, hyung.”


	19. Chapter 19

Jungkook sighed out before he knocked on Wheein's door. She opened it and moved to the side to let them in. Jungkook looked around as Jimin talked to her. "Where is she?" Jungkook asked. Wheein looked at him before she pointed up the stairs. "She's napping, but you can go ahead and head up if you want to see her." Wheein said. 

Jungkook quietly started to walk upstairs before he stopped halfway. He turned and looked at Jimin. "Hyung..." Jimin sighed and excused himself before he walked upstairs with the younger. Jungkook held onto his hand tightly as he entered her room. Jimin gently squeezed Jungkook's hand as he felt him tense up and freeze. Jungkook took a deep breath before he pushed it out slowly. 

Jungkook dragged Jimin into the room and over to the crib. Jungkook started to tear up as he looked down at his daughter. "She looks like my mother..." Jimin pouted before he hugged Jungkook's arm. "She does... she's very beautiful, Jungkook." Jungkook shook his head. "This is fucking bullshit." He said before he ran back downstairs, Jimin a couple steps behind him. 

"Wheein! I want joint custody. If you don't agree I will be taking you to court. I really want to anyways but you are the mother of my child... so I won't be that harsh unless it's necessary." Wheein sighed. "What days?" Jungkook scoffed. "Every other month." Wheein laughed. "No way." Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "I really should get her for two years since you kept her from me for two whole fucking years! Either you give me six months straight or every other month, plus we alternate birthdays and holidays." 

Wheein crossed her arms over her chest. "What about Yoonsung? You're going to keep him from his sister for that long?" Jungkook chuckled. "Like we won't be with Taehyung and Yoongi-hyung often." Wheein sighed. "I'm not going to let you take her to England for six whole months!" Jungkook sighed. "I'm moving back." 

Wheein nodded. "Get settled in, then we'll work out the details." Jungkook nodded. "If you want to talk to me, call Jimin. I can't even keep my eyes on you I'm so fucking pissed." Wheein sighed. "Alright." Jungkook walked out of the house. 

Jimin shook his head. "Why didn't you tell any of us? We could of told him about her... I'm sorry... I'm not trying to over step but I haven't seen him this upset since his mother passed. And she looks just like his mother so that kinda of made him hate you even more." Wheein nodded. "I'm sorry, Jimin. Can you tell him that I am when he's willing to listen?" Jimin nodded. "I'll see you later Wheein." Jimin said before he left. 

Jimin walked over to Jungkook and pouted as he watched the younger cry. "Kookie..." Jimin said softly. Jungkook hugged Jimin tightly and cried into his neck. Jimin sighed softly as he held him. Jungkook moved back a bit and looked down at Jimin. He looked between the elder’s eyes and lips. He leaned in but Jimin moved back. “Jungkook! What-“ 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and pulled Jimin back and placed his hand on the elder’s neck. “I just... please hyung... I need y-“ Jungkook held his face after Jimin had slapped him. “No! God Jungkook, you can’t just mask your pain! Plus you and I are OVER! I will not let you continue to hurt me... I’m tired of hurting myself. I’m sorry for hitting you... I know you’re going through a lot right now, but I won’t let you use me anymore.” 

Jungkook looked away. Jimin sighed. “Do you want me to take you back to your hotel or somewhere else?” Jungkook opened the door. “Just drop me off at Taehyung’s.” Jimin nodded before he got in the car. 

—

“Okay, young lady. What is going on with you?” Taehyung asked. Mi-young started to cry. “Daddy is why I don’t have a mommy!” Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “What? No... baby he isn’t. I met Daddy a while after your mom and I had you.” Yoongi took Mi-young’s hands. “Baby, I’ll never try to take your mom’s place.” 

Taehyung ran his fingers through her hair. “When you’re older, you can go and find her, okay?” Mi-young furrowed her eyebrows. “Why can’t I meet her now?” Taehyung sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry Mi-young-“ Mi-young pouted. “I want to see my mommy!” “NO! Don’t ask me ever again. You can met her when you’re an adult and can go look for her yourself.” Taehyung said before he walked into his and Yoongi’s room, slamming the door shut. 

Yoongi sighed and held Mi-young as she cried. “Baby it’s okay. Appa is just probably overwhelmed. Okay?” Mi-young nodded and looked up at Yoongi. “I’m sorry, Daddy...” Yoongi smiled and kissed her nose. “It’s okay baby girl.” Mi-young stood up on one of his legs and hugged him tightly before she kissed his cheek. “Can I go back downstairs with Yoonsung?” Yoongi nodded and watched as she slid down the stairs on her butt. 

Yoongi laughed a bit before he stood up and walked into his room. “Baby?” Taehyung put the covers over his head. “Go away please...” Yoongi sighed and walked over to Taehyung, pulling the covers off of his head. “Food will be ready in ten minutes, okay?” Taehyung looked up at the elder and nodded. Yoongi sighed softly before he leaned down and kissed Taehyung’s forehead. “I can bring it up to you if you want.” 

Taehyung pouted and nodded. “Did she cry?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi nodded his head. “Taehyung, you yelled at her... you never yell at her.” Yoongi said as he sat down on the bed. Taehyung sighed. “Fuck...” Yoongi shook his head. “Can we talk about her tonight?” Taehyung groaned. “No. Never. I don’t want you to hate me.” 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would I? You said it wasn’t Wheein... who-“ “IT WAS ONE OF MY COUSINS! God.” Taehyung said as he turned away from Yoongi. Yoongi raised his eyebrows. “Did you kn-“ “No. Please leave me alone now, hyung.” Taehyung mumbled. Yoongi stood up and looked down at Taehyung before he turned towards the door. 

He was halfway to the door when he turned back and got on top of Taehyung and pinned him down to the bed. “I still love you... and I’m not going to judge you... I’m just a bit in shock...” Taehyung sighed. “It was a first cousin.” Yoongi scrunched his nose up. “Uhhh... still totally love you... gonna judge just a bit now-“ Taehyung started to tear up. Yoongi laughed a bit. “I’m kidding baby! Completely joking....We can talk about this later, okay? Wheein should be here soon. I’ll bring your food up, okay?” 

Taehyung nodded and pouted as he watched as Yoongi started to get up. Yoongi looked down at the younger before he moved back and leaned down. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck and kissed him back. Yoongi smiled and kissed him a couple more times. “I love you. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Yoongi whispered before he got up and walked out of the room. Taehyung sighed out and pulled the blankets back over his head.


	20. Chapter 20

Jungkook sighed as he walked into Yoongi's house. Mi-young ran out of the living room and looked at him. "UNCLE KOOKIE!!!" Jungkook smiled and hugged her. "Where are your dads?" Mi-young pointed to the kitchen. "Daddy is in there." Jungkook ruffled her hair before he walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh, Jungkook... what-" "I'm meeting my daughter here." Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "You know... are you okay?" Jungkook nodded. "Better than before..." Yoongi nodded. "Where's your son?" Yoongi lead the younger to the living room. Jungkook raised his eyebrows as he looked at Yoonsung. 

"Yoonie! Uncle Kookie is here!" Mi-young said. Yoonsung looked up at him and gave him a small wave. Jungkook waved back before he looked over at Yoongi. "Holy shit." Yoongi nodded before they walked back into the kitchen. "Does he know?" Yoongi shook his head. "I was going to ask Wheein about when we should tell him." 

Jungkook sighed and nodded. "Where's Taehyung?" Yoongi sighed. "He isn't feeling well. I have to give him his food. Can you give the kids theirs?" Jungkook nodded before he watched the elder leave. 

Yoongi walked into his room and set the plate on the nightstand. Taehyung walked out, drying his body as he did. He threw the towel across the room. "You feeling any better, baby?" Yoongi asked him. Taehyung sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "A bit... hyung, I'm sorry." Yoongi shook his head and pulled Taehyung between his legs. He gently kissed the younger's stomach. 

Taehyung ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair and sighed softly. "You're fine baby... She's alright. Jungkook is downstairs with them so they're probably talking about superheroes. Taehyung smiled and chuckled about. "Nerds." Yoongi laughed and gently pinched Taehyung's sighed. 

Yoongi stood up and kissed Taehyung. "You should probably eat before it gets cold. Taehyung nodded before he moved Yoongi's hands down to his ass. "Why didn't you just touch it in the first place?" Yoongi blushed and shrugged. "I was trying to ignore the sexual tension, okay?" Taehyung laughed and smiled afterwards. 

Yoongi smiled back before he looked into Taehyung's eyes and blushed. His heart was beating like crazy. Taehyung kissed the elder softly. Yoongi blushed more as the younger pulled away and giggled. "Hyung... are you okay?" Yoongi nodded. "I... you. Um.. Hah...yeah." Yoongi said before he gulped. 

Taehyung laughed and tried to move over to the closet, but Yoongi attached himself to Taehyung's back. "Baby, I need to get dressed." Yoongi pouted and whined. "No, never wear clothes again." Yoongi said with a pout. Taehyung laughed and shook his head. "Baby... you can see me naked later tonight." Yoongi sighed. "That's too far away..." Taehyung chuckled. "Too bad." 

Yoongi pouted as Taehyung walked into the closet. He followed him in and shut the doors behind him. Taehyung walked up to his dresser as Yoongi got down and quietly crawled behind the younger. Yoongi waited until he closed the drawer to pounce on him. Taehyung blushed and looked back at the elder as he kissed on his ass. "What are you doing? I told you later, Daddy!" 

Yoongi looked up at him before he pushed Taehyung forward so his ass would stick out more. "Hyung! She'll be- fuck!" Taehyung moaned as Yoongi spread his ass cheeks apart and started to eat him out. Taehyung pushed back against the elder's tongue and gripped the sides of the dresser. "Daddy-fuck!” Taehyung said as he moaned out and his eyes rolled back. 

Yoongi stood up and pulled his clothes off before he pressed up against the younger. “Daddy what?” Yoongi whispered. Taehyung blushed and gulped as his fiancé felt up his body. “Please fuck me...” Yoongi smirked before he smacked his ass and pressed his tip against Taehyung. “Later.” Yoongi whispered, smirking afterwards. Taehyung pouted and whined. “But-!” Yoongi chuckled. “No. Later.” Taehyung pouted and turned to watch Yoongi dress and leave. Taehyung blushed and started to get dressed. 

Yoongi walked downstairs and sighed as he walked over to Jungkook. “Where’s Jimin?” Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Probably getting ready for his night with... him.” Jungkook said. Yoongi raised his eyebrows. “Really? They’re gonna have sex?” Jungkook nodded. Yoongi sighed. “Just break up with your girlfriend!” 

Jungkook took his phone out and set it on the counter in front of Yoongi. “Call my phone.” Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows before he did what he was told and called the younger’s phone. Yoongi watched as Cynthia’s contact popped up. “Jungkook! You idiot! Why would you lie- what-“ Jungkook shrugged. “I wanted to make him jealous in case he had someone!” 

Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re a fucking idiot. You do realize, you could of had him back this entire time if you hadn’t done that?!” Jungkook pouted. “Well I can’t tell him now... but if I call you later and break up with you... I’m sorry, it was a good run, really-“ Yoongi smacked him on the back of the head. “Dumbass.” 

Taehyung walked downstairs with his plate and walked into the kitchen avoiding eye contact with Yoongi. The elder licked his lips and watched as the younger bent over and put his dishes in the dishwasher. Jungkook watched as Yoongi licked his lips again and stared at Taehyung’s ass. Jungkook shook his head and looked at Yoongi. “Hyung, you’re drooling.” 

Taehyung looked back at them and blushed. Yoongi smirked as he looked Taehyung over. “No shit, Jungkook. The sexiest person in the entire world is standing right in front of me.” Taehyung blushed more. “H-hyung stop.” Yoongi smirked and pulled Taehyung close and whispered into his ear. Taehyung stared at Yoongi before he cleared his throat and grabbed a bottle of water. “I’m gonna go sit with the kids.” Taehyung said before he looked Yoongi over and pouted before he left. 

Jungkook arched an eyebrow. “What did you say to him?” Yoongi smirked. “I just told him he’s going to choke on my dick later. And that he’s gonna like it.” Jungkook laughed and shook his head. “Sex addicts.” Yoongi raised his eyebrows and scoffed. “Like you have room to talk!” Jungkook sighed. “Yeah... I need to change, hyung.” Yoongi nodded. “I’ll help you win back Jiminie!”


	21. Chapter 21

Jimin groaned from his room. Hoseok rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. He walked over to the younger's room and knocked on the door. "Jiminie! What's wrong?!" Jimin opened the door and pouted. "I don't know what to wear." Hoseok sighed and pushed Jimin to the side and he walked in and over to his closet. Jimin watched as Hoseok looked through his clothes. "What are you two doing?" Jimin blushed and looked around his room. "Fucking." 

Hoseok turned to him and blinked a couple times before he nodded and continued to look. "Alrighty then... um... well... you pretty much can pull anything and everything off... but I think you should wear something cute and just act sexy? Does that make sense?" Jimin shook his head. Hoseok sighed softly. "Jiminie, Jiminie, Jiminie... These clothes won't be on your body long so why does it matter?" Jimin blushed. "True..." 

Hoseok shook his head and handed the younger a silky dark purple shirt. "Black pants and shoes and you'll be good. Also I'm glad you went back to your natural hair color... Jungkook is gonna lose his shit." Jimin sighed. "I don't care. Anyways! Thank you hyung, get out now please!" Hoseok laughed and left. 

Jimin sighed as he looked himself over before he left his room. "Have fun! But not too much fun! Call if you need me!" Hoseok said from the couch. "Thanks, hyung!" Jimin said before he opened the door. As he was walking to his car, his phone began to ring. Jimin pouted once he saw the caller ID. "What-" "I'm really really sorry, hyung! I totally forgot I was suppose to take you out for dinner then the whole Wheein thing happened... I'm really sorry... I don't want to reschedule... but I'm going to have to..." 

Jimin blushed and sighed. "I’m not dating you, Jungkook. You're in a relationship." Jungkook was quiet for a couple seconds. "I have something to tell you though... and I want to take you out..." Jimin groaned. "I'm not going to stop seeing him." "I know! That's fine, hyung! Just make sure you let him know." Jimin blushed more at the maturity coming from the younger. "Right.... I am talking to Jungkook, right?" Jungkook laughed. "Yes, of course, hyung! I'll call you tomorrow to reschedule! Have fun tonight." Jungkook said before he hung up. 

Jimin blushed more and looked down at his phone. He pouted as he debated on calling and canceling his plans with Brian or not. Hoseok sighed as he closed the front door behind him before he turned and started walking to the parking garage. He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Jimin. "Chim, What are you doing? Don't you have plans?" 

Jimin sighed. "Jungkook just called...and now I feel guilty if I go to Brian's because he was actually sweet and ugh..." Hoseok shrugged. "Did he break up with his girlfriend?" Jimin shrugged. "I don't know, probably not." Hoseok sighed. "I don't know, do whatever you want! Don't feel guilty though, he's been an asshole to you." Jimin nodded. "Right... where are you going?" Hoseok smiled. "I heard Wheein is going to be at Yoongi-hyung's for a bit sooo... I'm gonna go ask her out." 

Jimin raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think that'll be appropriate?" Hoseok shrugged. "I'm gonna try! I can at least get her number!" Jimin shook his head and sighed. "I guess. Well good luck, hyung!" Hoseok smirked and nudged the younger. "Have fun!" Jimin nodded and gave the elder a small wave before he walked over to his car. 

Jimin sighed out a bit after he had gotten into his car. "Jungkook... or Brian..." He said to himself. Jimin sighed and pouted. "Fuck." He said before he started his car and pulled out of the parking garage.

—

Jungkook sighed softly as he waited. "When did she say she'd get here?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi sighed. "I actually have no clue." Yoongi said as he handed Jungkook a beer. They both smiled as Hoseok walked into the kitchen. "Hey!" Jungkook looked at the elder with big hopefully eyes. "Did you see Jimin-hyung?" Hoseok nodded. "We left at the same time." 

Jungkook sighed and pouted. "I hope he has a good time... and I mean that." Jungkook said before he looked at Yoongi. "Can I go lay down in the guest room?" Yoongi nodded. He and Hoseok both watched as the younger walked out of the kitchen. "Poor Kook..." Yoongi said with a sigh. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows as he took Jungkook's beer. "He did it to himself, though." 

Yoongi sighed. "Yeah but imagine being in his shoes. He had Jimin but not really because Jimin thought he was in love with you. Then he leaves because of it instead of confessing because he's given up. Then he comes back to find out that Jimin has been in love with him the whole time but has to deal with Jimin, yet again, being interested in someone else but he still fools around with Jungkook. I know we all thought Kook was the bad guy here... but all I see is someone who is completely in love with another. Whom also makes stupid choices... Jungkook I mean." 

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "Stupid choices?" Yoongi nodded. Taehyung walked in and wrapped an arm around Hoseok. "Yeah! Like telling Jimin he was in a relationship when he's never been with anyone else!" Taehyung raised his hand. "We were-" Yoongi glared at him. Taehyung blushed and kept quiet. Hoseok shook his head. "Why would he do that?!" Yoongi shrugged. "All I know is that he needs to talk to Jimin." 

Taehyung sighed and changed the subject. "Since everyone is basically coming here, should we call Namjoon-hyung and Jin-hyung? And have dinner here?" Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Baby, we need to go grocery shopping still." Taehyung smiled. "We can order in! I miss them, I miss us all being together!" Hoseok sighed. "Jiminie won't be here though." Taehyung pouted. "True... it wouldn't be the same." 

Yoongi sighed. "I think we should still invite them." Yoongi said before he pulled his phone out and called Namjoon. There was a knock on the door. "Probably Wheein... where's Jungkook-hyung?" Taehyung asked. Hoseok pointed up the stairs. Taehyung nodded before he went to go answer the door. He smiled brightly once he opened it. "Hyung! You're-" Jimin sighed. "Where's Jungkook?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Where's Jungkook?" Jimin asked. Taehyung let him in and pointed up the stairs. "In the guest room." Jimin thanked him before he walked up the stairs. He took a deep breath and sighed out before he knocked on the door. 

Taehyung walked in the kitchen and walked over to Yoongi. "Who was it baby?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung smiled and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's waist as he hugged his side. "Jimin-hyung." Hoseok's eyebrows raised. "Jimin? He ditched his date?! Oh my gosh! Should we go up and eavesdrop?!" 

Yoongi laughed a bit. "No, no. I'm sure they'll end up arguing and Jimin will storm out blah blah blah. He probably just came to tell Kookie off." Taehyung pouted. "I hope they aren't too loud to scare the kids." Yoongi nodded before he kissed the side of Taehyung's head. 

Jungkook stared at Jimin after he had opened the door. He blinked a couple times before he furrowed his eyebrows. "Hyung? What are you doing here?" Jimin sighed. "Sit. I need to talk." Jimin said as he forced Jungkook back into the room, closing the door behind him. Jungkook gulped as he sat down. "Don't you have plans-" "You ruined them, Jungkook." 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "How?" Jimin scoffed as he lightly paced back and forth. "Telling me to have fun! When the other fucking day you told me that I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about you! You're fucking playing mind tricks on me and I don't fucking appreciate it." 

Jungkook sighed. "At least it worked a little bit... but I only did it because I love you and I really really want to be with you, hyung! Like actually be with you without worrying about some other guy!" Jimin sighed out and looked away. "I... I want that too, but what about your girlfriend? Why won't you break up with her?" 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows before he pulled his phone out and called Yoongi. He put it on speaker as it rang. Jimin began to freak out. "Jung-" "Jungkook! Did you tell him? I swear if you haven't told him that she's fake I'm gonna kill you." Yoongi said. Jimin stared at the phone. "Yoongi-hyung?" There were a couple minutes of silence. "Yeah... Jimin, Jungkook made her up to make you jealous." 

Jimin hummed and took Jungkook's phone. "Okay, thank you, hyung." Jimin said before he hung up the phone. He gripped it in his hand as he looked down at Jungkook. The younger blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, hyung... I just wanted to prepare if you had a boyfriend... I should've told you as soon as I found out you didn't have one..." Jimin covered his mouth as he started to laugh. 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. Jimin shook his head before he tossed Jungkook his phone. "You're such a loser. Is that all you lied about? You really are single?" Jungkook nodded before he stood up and walked up to Jimin. "I want to be yours if you'll have me... if you forgive me... I'm really really sorry, hyung." Jimin shook his head as he looked away. "Why, Jungkook? Why do you treat me like this? Like my love for you is just some fucking game." 

Jungkook looked down. "I don't know.... I guess it's a way to sabotage things for myself... because I'm scared, hyung." Jimin raised his eyebrows. "And you don't think I am?! I'm terrified to be with you, Jungkook. Partially because I don't trust you... but because I love you so much.... too much..." Jimin said. Jungkook looked into the elder's eyes. "I love you too, hyung.... more then you know. It's always been you and it always will be you." Jungkook whispered as he took a step closer. 

Jimin put his arms around Jungkook's neck as the younger pressed their bodies together. "Promise?" Jimin whispered. Jungkook gave Jimin a serious look as they stared into each other's eyes. "I promise." Jungkook said before he looked down at Jimin's lips and slowly started to lean in. Jimin blushed and closed his eyes as Jungkook kissed his softly. 

Jimin smiled against his lips as they kissed a couple more times. Jimin pouted as Jungkook slowly pulled away. "Hyung?" He asked. "Yes, Kookie?" Jimin whispered back as he gently pushed back some of Jungkook's hair. "Does this mean you're mine and only mine? No more Brian?" Jimin smiled and nodded before he leaned forward and kissed Jungkook. "I saw him before I came here. It hurt his feelings a bit, but he said he understood." 

Jungkook's smile widened before he lifted Jimin up and kissed him a bunch of times. Jimin giggled in between kisses. "I love you, Jungkookie." Jimin whispered before Jungkook set him back down. “I love you too.... and we should talk later... about us.... I can’t with Wheein-“ Jimin took his hands and nodded. “It’s okay, baby. I understand.” 

Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin’s cheek. “Should we go downstairs with the others?” Jimin smirked and shook his head before he pushed Jungkook down on the bed. “No... I want you to myself a bit longer.” Jimin whispered before he climbed onto Jungkook’s lap. Jimin licked his lips as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck and laid the younger back as he kissed him. 

Jungkook placed his hands on Jimin’s back before one of his hands slid down to his ass. Jimin moaned as Jungkook squeezed it. Jimin pulled away and sat up. “No sex.” He said. Jungkook pouted and began to whine and complain. “Hyungie!” Jimin smirked before he kissed Jungkook lightly. “I doubt everyone wants to hear me. Plus, I’m sure she’ll be here soon baby. You can wait till we go back to your hotel room.” Jimin whispered as he slowly ran his finger against Jungkook’s bottom lip. 

“So I can be loud as you put me in my place.” Jimin whispered into Jungkook’s ear. The younger gulped and stared at the elder. Jimin smirked before he gave Jungkook a light peck on the lips before he stood up. “Come on, baby. Let’s go wait for her together.” Jimin said as he offered Jungkook his hand. Jungkook smiled as he took Jimin’s hand and followed him back downstairs.


End file.
